Sintomas
by YyessyY
Summary: ¿sabes identificar el amor? ¿es algo obvio de suponer? ¿sabes con certeza cuando alguien te gusta? ¿cuando es más que un amigo? aquello le pasó a Temari ¿se dará cuenta de que siente algo más por su amigo? o no entenderá los sintomas de su enfermedad
1. Temari

_**Hola! Espero que esten bien… aki les traigo un pekeño fic en recompensa por esperar la conti de unos de mis fics, si voy a atrasarme con su publicación pues empiezo las pruebas y mi tiempo va a ser nulo, eso y falta de imaginación para terminar el capitulo en k kede… hablo de "miéntele" … lamento esto y por su comprensión gracias u.u, primero el colegio uds saben… espero que les guste este cortito fic y k con ello perdonen mi retraso… el otro fic no sufrira retrasos ^^U**_

_**Eso aquí el cap.**_

SINTOMAS

Gaara me había mandado a Konoha por asuntos diplomáticos, hacia ya tres días de eso y recién hoy llegaría a la aldea de la hoja, un tiempo después vislumbré los grandes portones de ésta y aminoré un poco mi ritmo, ya estaba cansada de viajar rápido y no se veía actividad alguna en la aldea, lo que era normal, había llegado muy temprano a Konoha.

Al estar más cerca de la entrada de Konoha, distinguí una figura que reposaba su espalda en uno de los lados de los portones, al acercarme más pude notar que era un hombre y no uno cualquiera, él miraba el cielo "_sus nubes_" pensé sin temor a equivocarme, ya más cerca lo pude ver reconociéndolo al instante, aunque ya había supuesto de quien se trataba, él efectivamente miraba al cielo y aun no se percataba de mi presencia, el verlo así de calmo hizo que me inundara de paz y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, pero para mi mala suerte él bajó su vista hacia mi y me vio sonriéndole, sentí un calor en mis mejillas "_¡rayos, me sonroje!_" pensé desviando mi vista hacia los árboles, apenada por verme descubierta, no entendía aquello, siempre que lo veía me sucedía que hasta ya me era normal aun así no entendía las reacciones que tenía al estar a su lado.

-hola, problemática, tiempo sin verte- me habló de repente con su habitual tono de voz socarrón haciendo que lo volviera a ver pero de forma altiva y sonriéndole burlonamente, por alguna extraña razón me encantaba hacer eso, nunca muestro debilidad ante los demás y es porque no lo soy, pero con él siempre termino aumentando mis defensas, dejando menos puntos vulnerables en mi y actuar altanera ante él es mi defensa, tampoco entiendo por qué lo hago si él no es una gran amenaza, ¿por qué siento como si me fuera a derrumbar entonces? ¿Por qué tengo que protegerme tanto de él?, tampoco lo sé.

-si, vago, ya va un tiempo y aun sigues sin ascender de rango- le dije para molestarlo

-tks!, mendokusai mujer- fue su simple respuesta, luego lo vi voltearse e indicarme con la mano que le siguiera lo que hice sin rechistar, de alguna forma él siempre lograba que hiciera lo que él quisiera y eso me asusta, no sé que tiene él que me hace querer seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo sin dudar, tampoco sé por qué pienso esto, me confunde tanto.

Anduvimos uno al lado del otro y yo le daba pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando, tratando de analizarlo sin entender por qué lo hacía y sin saber que analizaba.

-¿que?- me preguntó de la nada seguramente al percatarse de que lo observaba, el sentirme pillada hizo que me volvieran a subir los colores en las mejillas, desvié mi cabeza para el lado contrario donde él se encontraba, no quería que me viera así.

-la villa sigue tal cual la recuerdo- le dije para disimular y mi voz sonó algo temblorosa y suave, lo que odié por lo que rápidamente me aclaré la garganta para que no lo notara- es muy tranquila a esta hora

Seguí diciéndole aun algo roja pero menos que antes, pero de inmediato sentí su mirada escrutándome por doquier y eso sólo hizo que me pusiera bastante nerviosa y que mis piernas temblaran levemente, sentí que caería al suelo en cualquier momento ¿Quién lo diría? Yo nerviosa de que él me viera, nunca antes me había pasado ni siquiera con él y ahora si ¿por qué?, nuevamente no lo entendía, sólo sé que él me volvió a hablar y yo por instinto me voltee a verlo, grave error, pudo ver mi rostro por lo que lo desvié nuevamente a mayor velocidad que antes. ¿Qué me pasa que este niño me pone así con tan sólo una mirada de sus oscuros y profundos ojos?

-¿estas bien?- me preguntó deteniéndose, yo avancé un poco más y me detuve

-si, es sólo el calor del viaje- me excusé, él obviamente no se iba a tragar una mentira tan mala como esa, pero yo decidí seguir caminando en dirección a la torre Hokage, pero fui detenida por el brazo por su mano, hizo que me volteara y yo peor que marioneta de Kankurô obedecí y para mi mala suerte me topé con su pecho ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? La ultima vez que lo vi yo era más alta que él y ahora parezco un enano a su lado, pero lo peor o mejor, ya no se, fue poder escuchar su calmo corazón, eso hizo que me olvidara de todo y que mis sentidos se nublaran por el son de su latir, me embriagó con su olor a hierba buena y perdí la noción del tiempo, no entendía nada de lo que me rodeaba y menos lo que me pasaba, tan sólo me dedique a sentir pero la voz de él me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿estas bien?- me volvió a preguntar y yo alcé la vista y me encontré con su rostro preocupado pero no morí ahí, mi muerte llegó cuando me topé con sus oscuros y profundos ojos, un manto nocturno que sólo me hizo sonrojar como un tomate, vi su rostro mucha más preocupación que antes y eso me hizo sonreír como tonta al pensar que se preocupaba por mi, pero mis extrañas reacciones no quedaron ahí, él posó su mano en mi frente y me habló con una voz suave y grave, tan profunda y serena a pesar de su preocupación que me hizo cerrar los ojos y flotar en el cielo de su melodía, estaba disfrutando de esa extraña cercanía, sabía que era raro que me pasara todo eso pero seguía sin comprender que era por lo que dejé de pensar y sucumbí ante la paz y calidez que me rodeaba, luego de un rato sentí su otra mano en mi hombro, zamarreándome suavemente y eso me hizo centrar mi atención nuevamente en su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede? De repente te pusiste toda roja y luego ya no me respondías, no estas actuando como siempre y me preocupas- dijo con aflicción en su hermoso rostro y voz, esperen ¿dije hermoso? ¿Pero que rayos me esta pasando? Y de seguro mi rostro mostraba sorpresa pues lo vi fruncir más el entrecejo, de seguro ya fastidiado- mujer problemática, ¿es que acaso estas enferma?

Me alejé un poco de él ya me había asustado todo lo que provocaba en mi y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para controlarme le dije

-no estoy enferma, ya te dije que es el cansancio por el viaje, no te pongas pesado y vamos a ver a la Hokage que quiero ir al hostal

Contesté en un tono de pocos amigos, tratando de volver a mi forma de ser normal y creo que se convenció pues lo escuché mascullar un mendokusai para luego verlo avanzar dándome la espalda, verlo así me hizo reír de buena gana, él siempre me sacaba una sonrisa o me hacia reír con todo o nada de lo que hiciera, siempre lo reto pero es porque me divierte verlo obedecer luego de reclamar como un niño chiquito, si, un niño chiquito, ahora que lo observo de chiquito no tiene nada, tal vez la edad pero aun así es mucho más maduro que muchos otros chicos de su edad, admiro su inteligencia y la forma de preocuparse por sus amigos, ¿admiro? Nuevamente mis pensamientos me sorprenden ¿Cuándo he comenzado a sentir admiración por un vago llorica como él?, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, de seguro y sólo me afectó el viaje, si, debe ser eso, o tal vez de verdad se ha ganado mi admiración al fin y al cabo él es un buen shinobi aunque parezca lo contrario

-¡Temari!, vamos mujer no me hagas tener que llevarte a rastras hasta donde la Hokage que eso es muy problemático- me dijo sacándome nuevamente de mi mundo, corrí a alcanzarlo y sin quererlo le di una gran sonrisa al llegar a su lado, aquella que le di cuando lo salvé de una ninja del sonido, él me vio y se sorprendió un poco pero luego también esbozó una sonrisa pero de lado, una sonrisa cansada que simplemente me paró el corazón, algo inexplicable, algo que nunca antes me había sucedido con nadie, no entiendo por qué él provoca todo esto en mi y no entiendo que significa todo esto, cada vez me asusta más lo que descubro a su lado, puedo mostrarme débil y frágil sin quererlo, deseo ser ruda con él pero no lo logro, ¿Cuándo acabó con esa defensa de sarcasmo que puse entre los dos?

-mendokusai mujer, ¿es que estas enamorada que te vas a otro mundo tan fácilmente?, vamos deja de despistarte que debemos darnos prisa- ¿enamorada? ¿Escuché bien?, Shikamaru dijo que estaba enamorada, pero eso es imposible y ¿de quien? Y ¿como?, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ha dicho eso?

-oe, Shikamaru- lo llamo y él voltea a verme con su habitual cara de aburrimiento

-¿ahora que?

-¿Por qué dices que estoy enamorada?- le pregunto y siento calor en mis mejillas, él se sorprende por mi pregunta, creo, o tal vez por mi enrojecimiento, quizás ambas, la cosa es que se voltea completamente y se acerca a mí

-ya deja eso, problemática, lo dije porque si, a ver si así reaccionabas, no le des importancia- y luego se gira para reemprender la marcha, pero se detiene, más bien yo lo detengo, instintivamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cojo con mi mano de la suya, él se gira sorprendido y algo rojo, me mira queriendo preguntar algo, pero nuevamente por instinto, no lo dejo, me acerco a él sin soltarlo y lo miro a los ojos de forma suplicante, una acción que nunca pensó que vería en mi, ni yo misma lo pensé y después de dejar la sorpresa de lado me habla

-mendokusai mujer- me dice sobándose la nuca con su mano libre aun rojo y yo también lo estoy pues siento mi cara arder- si tanto quieres saber te cuento, pero no me pongas esa cara que haces que me incomode, nunca pensé verte así de frágil si pareciera que te fueras a romper con el roce de una pluma, vamos, vuelve a ser la mujer fuerte que siempre has sido, aquella que me salvó y la que me regaña por cualquier cosa, vuelve a ser la mujer problemática que eres y que conozco, vuelve a ser mi amiga

Al terminar de decir eso, mi corazón se encogió, en mi pecho sentí una gran e inexplicable opresión, en seguida bajé mi vista al suelo, mis ojos picaban y no entendía la razón, apreté su mano y él calló, en silencio brotaron de mis ojos lagrimas llenas de amargura, el que me nombrara como sólo su amiga me dolía demasiado y no entendía aquella reacción, no entendía por qué algo que debía ponerme feliz me hacía sufrir tanto, él notó los temblores de mis hombros producto de mi sollozar silencioso y entonces sin liberarse aun de mi agarre y con su mano libre, alzó mi rostro por el mentón, no fui capaz de moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía, sólo pude observarlo mientras miles de lagrimas surcaban mi rostro sin razón aparente, sin razón conocida por mi, él se angustió, lo vi en su mirada ensombrecida, opaca, sin vida y en su rostro que denotaba aflicción y culpa, dudó un poco pero luego limpió con suavidad extrema mis lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, aquel roce hizo que mi piel se erizara, algo más que no lograba comprender, el estar cerca de él me afectaba de una forma extraña haciéndome ver la vida color de rosa, queriendo cantar y sonreír a todo lo que haya a mi alrededor, pero saber que yo sólo soy una amiga para él me dolía inexplicablemente, soy rara tanto que ni yo misma me entiendo, cerré los ojos para sentir aun más el roce de su mano temblorosa en mi rostro en total silencio nos encontrábamos y es que ninguno sabía que decir, sentí su mano retirándose de mi rostro e inconscientemente grité abriendo los ojos

-¡no!- él me miró sorprendido y al advertir que más lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, simplemente se soltó de mi agarre, me dolió aquel acto, creí que se iba a dar media vuelta caminado lejos de mi, diciéndome que era una problemática y que no me entendía, ¿Quién lo culparía si yo misma no me entiendo?, creí que me dejaría sola sin querer volver a verme por ser alguien muy problemática para él y eso aumentó la opresión en mi pecho.

Pero nada de lo que imaginé sucedió, al contrario, sucedió algo que nunca pensé que él haría, ¡Shikamaru me abrazó!, de repente me vi inundada por su aroma a hierba buena, aquel aroma que en otras ocasiones había podido tranquilizarme hasta adormecerme, ahora ese aroma volvía a rodearme pero esta vez no era sólo él sino que también lo hacían los fuertes, protectores y calidos brazos de su dueño, de Shikamaru, me dejé llevar por lo que sentía en aquel momento y entonces lo abracé por su espalda baja, apegándome más a él, acortando la distancia entre los dos y al rato mis sollozos desaparecieron por completo, nos encontrábamos rodeados por la claridad de la mañana en la calle solitaria, con sus amadas nubes como testigos silencioso de aquel calido abrazo.

-perdóname si te he dicho algo que te hizo sentir mal, lo ultimo que quiero es que sufras o llores por mi culpa y hoy he hecho ambas, no entiendo bien que te sucede tan sólo se que fueron mis palabras las que te pusieron así, lo siento tanto, soy un tonto, perdóname por favor- me dijo en un susurro en mi oído, lo que me estremeció en un comienzo, provocándome un gran escalofrío junto con un gran cosquilleo ascendente desde mi estomago a mi pecho, pero luego me obligué a escucharlo, se que no le es fácil disculparse y mucho menos con una mujer.

- perdóname tu Shikamaru, no se lo que me pasa hoy y cualquier cosa me afecta, tu sólo me dijiste palabras lindas, palabras buenas pero sin entenderlo me han puesto así, lamento haberte hecho sentir así siendo que yo soy la del problema- le susurré ahora yo en su oído aprovechando la cercanía que me había dado con su rostro al haberse agachado a mi altura para hablarme, lo sentí tensarse unos cortos segundos, de seguro por la sorpresa de que le hablara tan suavemente y disculpándome con él, definitivamente este chico acababa todas mis defensas puesto que nunca antes me había disculpado con alguien que fuera de menor rango que el mío, pero su dulce, suave y melodiosa risa en mi oído me hizo volver en si, para reír contagiada de su risa.

Al saber que me encontraba más calmada me soltó de a poco, liberándome de su abrazo, yo sin razón alguna no quería que él hiciera eso, quería seguir así junto a él, pero me vi obligada a soltarlo.

Me sonrió de lado y me habló

-¿aun quieres que conteste tu pregunta?- lo miré extrañada, frunciendo el ceño, no entendía de que hablaba, entonces se rió con ganas y yo lo codee despacio- auch! Eso duele mujer

Me dijo aun riéndose y entonces le saqué la lengua en forma infantil lo que provocó más risa en él

-¡no te rías de mi!- terminé por decirle roja de furia por saber que se reía de mi

-vale, vale, tranquila- trataba de decir aguantando la risa, entonces inflé mis cachetes y él estalló, me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda sonriendo para mi, no estaba molesta pero verlo así era realmente genial, al final no pude aguantar y terminé riéndome junto a él, primero fueros unos pequeños movimientos de mis hombros pero luego estallé y reímos un buen rato ya no recuerdo de qué, tan sólo disfrutaba del momento a su lado.

Una vez más tranquilos él habló

-¿quieres que te diga por qué pensé que estabas enamorada?- me dijo al fin, haciendo que mi atención se centrara en él, moví mi cabeza afirmativamente como niña pequeña, ansiosa por saber su respuesta, él al ver tal gesto en mi, sonrió tiernamente y yo al ver aquella sonrisa me volví a poner roja, pero él no lo notó- bien, te digo, es sólo que te vi muy distraída cuando el distraído suelo ser yo, además que te ponías roja a cada momento y no sólo eso, también de ves en cuando suspirabas por nada

-¿suspirar?- pregunté extrañada, había hecho todo lo demás y lo admitía pero no recordaba haber suspirado

-si, cuando llegaste, supe que alguien estaba a mi lado porque le escuché suspirar, también pasó cuando veníamos caminando en silencio y también cuando hice que te giraras a verme, ahí fue cuando más suspiraste- me explicó, y ahí caí en la cuenta que el estar a su lado me había afectado más de lo que pensaba, ahora recordaba esos suspiros y mi vergüenza no se hizo esperar, me sonrojé más que cualquier otra vez

-vez que lo que digo es verdad, nuevamente te has puesto roja- dijo Shikamaru con ¿molestia en su voz? ¿Por qué esta molesto? ¿Acaso le fastidia esta situación y por qué?

- me… me he puesto roja… por...porque nunca me percaté de que suspiraba, eso es todo- dije tratando de calmarme y al conseguirlo le dije- pero ¿Por qué estas seguro que todo lo que dijiste se debe a que estoy enamorada? ¿A que esos fueran síntomas de una enfermedad? Y si fuera así el amor sería una enfermedad y no creo que eso sea así

- mendokusai, yo no se si sea una enfermedad pero si quieres llámalos síntomas o como quieras pero tus reacciones son típicas de alguien enamorado, sino observa a Hinata cuando está junto a Naruto y no te quedará duda

-ya y según tu ¿Qué otro síntoma tendría que tener?- lo desafié, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura, no iba a aceptar algo así porque me lo dijera él

-yo que se

-dime, se que sabes, tu cara me lo dice

-tks!, mendokusai no puedo ocultarte nada

-no y si no quieres que te lo saque a golpes habla- lo vi arrugar su boca y meter sus manos en los bolsillos, suspiró y me miró

-si piensas mucho en una persona sin razón aparente es porque te importa más de lo que crees, si cuando lo ves o estas con esa persona actúas de una forma en la cual no actúas con ninguna otra es porque es muy especial, si te sonrojas con ella, si te ríes con ella o por ella ya sea por la cosa más tonta del mundo es porque te agrada su compañía, si sólo deseas estar a su lado sin hacer más que contemplarle es porque ya no lo puedes sacar de tu vida y ha pasado a ser una parte muy importante en ella, si todo esto es provocado en ti por la misma persona es porque estas enamorada de esa persona

Cuando él terminó de hablar yo lo miré sorprendida y luego me volví a poner roja, todo lo que él había dicho me había pasado a mi, eso y mucho más

-ves, estas enamorada- me dijo desviando su mirada de la mía, un gesto que me provocó una gran angustia, sentí que aquel gesto ocultaba dolor y no entendía la razón pero ya nada me importaba mucho pues acababa de entender que estaba enamorada y no de cualquier persona, quien provocaba todas esas reacciones en mi no era nadie más que a quien tenía en frente mío, quien se negaba a verme y quien inexplicablemente estaba temblando, pero algo pude entender algo en mi se volvió totalmente nítido y debía comunicárselo a él

-Shikamaru- lo llamé suavemente, él se sobresaltó pero me miró, en sus ojos vi algo de tristeza pero no pude adivinar nada más- en algo te equivocas

Me miró extrañado, frunciendo el ceño y yo entendí su muda pregunta

- no estoy enamorada- le dije y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa que no duró mucho, luego vi en él ¿molestia?

-no me tomes por tonto Temari que no lo soy, te engañas al negar que estas enamorada

Me enojó el que hablara de mi como si él sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo por lo que enojada le respondí

-no conoces lo que siento, no exactamente, además ¿Cómo puedes afirmar por esos simples hechos que estoy enamorada? ¿Es que tú ya lo has estado?

-si- fue la respuesta de él, lo que me sorprendió pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el dolor que había en aquella simple palabra, él después de confesarme aquello desvió nuevamente su mirada

-¿y ella…?- traté de preguntar sin atreverme a continuar

-ella es un imposible- dijo alzando su mirada al cielo- creo que me gustan las cosas imposibles ¿no crees?

Dijo esto último mirándome directamente a los ojos y no pude ver lo que loe de él ocultaban

-¿por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso le dijiste y ella no te aceptó?- pegunté sin saber lo que hacía, acababa de darme cuenta que amo a Shikamaru y ya estaba tratando de ayudarlo con su "amor imposible" dándole ánimos sin saber bien que hacia si supuestamente yo lo amo, supongo que es por eso mismo, lo amo y por eso quiero su felicidad y si no es a mi lado no importa yo sólo deseo verlo feliz y entonces no pude detener la sonrisa que se me formó en los labios

-¿te burlas de mi?- me preguntó haciendo que me centrara en él nuevamente

-no, es sólo que pensaba lo parecido que somos para estos temas

-¿a que te refieres?

-contesta mis preguntas y te digo

-mendokusai… no le he dicho nada de mis sentimientos, pero se que ella esta enamorada de otro

-ya veo, si que somos parecidos en esto, no tenemos suerte en el amor tal vez deberíamos ir a algún casino así nos haríamos ricos- le dije sonriendo produciendo que él riera un poco

- tal vez, pero aun no entiendo lo que quieres decir

-¿no que eras un genio?

-mendokusai mujer

-jajajaja, vale, te cuento- entonces me miró expectante- a mi tampoco me corresponden, él ama a otra

Le dije produciendo su sorpresa

-¿Qué no acabas de darte cuenta que estas enamorada? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te corresponde?- me dijo frunciendo el ceño, yo no me alteré, acababa de decidir que le diría lo que sentía por él aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por mi, prefería hacer eso que nunca habérselo dicho y quedarme con la duda de que es lo que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho en este momento.

-si, me acabo de dar cuenta

-¿entonces?- me preguntó con el entrecejo más arrugado que antes por no comprender lo que le decía

-primero, no estoy enamorada

-no entiendo

-no estoy enamorada, yo lo amo- le dije y él alzó una ceja

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-no, lo que yo siento es más profundo que enamorarse, se que siempre lo voy a amar y ese hecho no va a cambiar, no importa que él no me corresponda, soy feliz con verlo feliz a él, eso es amar- le dije y vi como él alejaba su mirada de la mía con ¿dolor en ella?, definitivamente no entendía la actitud de Shikamaru pero eso no me detuvo para confesarle mis sentimientos

-ya veo- dijo después de un rato y luego añadió- ¿pero como fue que supiste que él no te ama?, además debe ser bastante tonto para no ver a una mujer tan hermosa como tú

Preguntó y dijo volteando a mirarme, lo que me dio fuerzas para decirle mi reciente descubrimiento, además, es mi idea o acaba de halagarme, supongo que sólo lo hizo para que no me sintiera tan mal puesto que él no siente más que amistad por mí, aun así no desistí de mi idea de decirle todo lo que sentía por lo que le hablé.

-él me lo dijo

-¿…?

-me lo dijo recién

-pero…-entonces calló, me miró atónito y luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa de lado que en segundos desapareció- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-…- no me atreví a decírselo, tan sólo me limité a sonreírle, tratando de contestarle de esa forma y él alzó una ceja sorprendido, luego me volvió a hablar

- has estado conmigo todo este rato…¿entonces…?

-ajá-asentí- he estado todo este rato contigo, Shika…maru

Lo vi tragar saliva al escuchar mis palabras, lo que acrecentó más mi sonrisa, él hace bastante rato había entendido lo que trataba de decirle, lo sabía perfectamente aun así no se atrevía a decirlo ni yo a confirmarlo.

-entonces… tú- articuló pero yo lo silencié poniendo un dedo en su boca, no permitiría que él lo dijera y como yo no era capaz de decirlo, pues dejé que mi cuerpo hablara por mi, en un primer y ultimo contacto, el cual no pude resistirme a hacer aun sabiendo que él amaba a otra.

Me acerqué a él y jalándolo levemente, con la otra mano, desde su chaleco logré que quedara a mi altura y entonces lo besé, un beso tímido al comienzo en donde pensé que él me rechazaría pues no me ama y eso hizo que se me formara un nudo desde el pecho a la garganta, me dolía tanto amarlo aun así no me arrepentía de hacerlo, no después de saber que era lo que me pasaba con él, pero para mi sorpresa él me respondió, tímidamente al comienzo pero luego ambos aumentamos la pasión de ese beso al sabernos correspondidos, al menos yo, no entendía lo que pasaba pero me encantaba y no iba a detenerme a pensar, puede ser que él sólo me esté dando un premio de consolación pero eso ya no importa.

De un momento a otro sentí como él lamía mis labios, lo que me sorprendió y me hizo suspirar en su boca, en ese momento él me abrazó acercándome más a él y entonces se atrevió a explorar mi cavidad y yo hice lo mismo con la de él aumentando cada vez más la pasión que antes había en aquel beso, seguimos así unos momentos más y luego nos separamos lentamente, pensé que volvería a mi martirio de saberlo de otra, pero aquel beso no se borraría de mis labios nunca y siempre sería mi mayor tesoro.

Al separarnos lo vi sonreír y yo hice lo mismo sin comprender bien por qué.

-te amo Shikamaru- le dije aun con su rostro cerca del mío, lo vi sonreír aun más supongo que por sentir su ego aumentado de saber que yo lo amo y me apresuré a acabar con aquel sueño del que no quería despertar para que así no me doliera más escuchar de su boca que él no siente lo mismo que yo- espero que aquella chica te valore come te lo mereces, lamento haberte incomodado con mi declaración…

Pero no pude seguir, él me volvió a besar, acallando mis palabras, sólo fue un efímero beso en la comisura de mis labios pero logró callarme con él.

-¿Qué dices? Si yo a quien amo es a ti- aquellas palabras flotaron en mi mente y al procesarlas y entender por completo su significado me sentí en el cielo, me lancé a sus brazos puesto que ya nos habíamos separado y caímos al suelo

-mendokusai mujer ¿es que me quieres matar?

-si

-¿he?

- pero a besos- y entonces comencé un ataque de besos por todo su rostro el sólo se movía inquieto pero en un descuido mío me abrazó firmemente, inmovilizándome y me dio un largo y rico beso en los labios, estuvimos bastante tiempo en el suelo besándonos en la solitaria calle, pero luego recordamos que debíamos ir a ver a la Hokage por lo que nos paramos y seguimos nuestro camino con la diferencia que íbamos tomados de la mano, llegamos donde la Hokage aun tomados de la mano pero eso no fue a propósito, simplemente no nos dimos cuenta de aquel detalle hasta que la misma Tsunade lo mencionó, enrojecimos al tiempo que nos soltábamos las manos y Tsunade-sama reía

-mendokusai hokage-sama, es mejor que se entere ahora, amo a Temari y quiero que sea mi novia, ¿Temari aceptas?

-si- dije tímidamente además de algo enojada, ¿Cómo se atreve pedirme algo así de la forma que lo hizo?, anti-romántico, pero así lo amo y no lo puedo negar, ante esto sonreí y la godaime nos felicitó y luego regañó a Shikamaru por haberme pedido ser su novia de forma tan desabrida, él sólo se limitó a decir "que problemático" provocando que riéramos con el comentario, luego nos fuimos del despacho de la godaime rumbo a no se que lugar pero no me importa, tan sólo me interesa estar junto a Shikamaru, él me guía hasta un bosque y me besa tiernamente.

-este bosque pertenece a mi clan y aquellos ciervos sólo admiten a mi familia en este lugar

-pero…-trate de decir al ver que ellos no hacían nada contra mi, una extraña

-te han aceptado como mi familia-sonrió él- te amo

-y yo te amo a ti, jajajaja

-¿que?

-no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes de que estaba enferma- él frunció el ceño al no entender

-¿…?

- enferma de amor por ti, siendo que los síntomas eran claros- le dije y reímos de buena gana, él me tenía tomada de la mano y con ella me atrajo hacia él y me besó

-ya ves, eres más despistada que yo- me dijo mientras comenzaba a correr dejándome sorprendida y molesta por su comentario, lo perseguí sin éxito y luego apareció atrás de mi, me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla

-mira que amar a una problemática

-y yo a un vago

-pero eres mi problemática

-y tu eres mi vago

A veces no sabemos identificar el amor, podríamos tenerlo al frente nuestro y aun así no nos daríamos cuenta, yo soy feliz de haberlo descubierto y más feliz por haberlo hecho con la ayuda del chico a quien amo.

_**No sabía como terminarlo pero creo k me kedó decente xD ¿Qué creen ustedes?**_

_**Esta idea surgió gracias a una conversación que tuve con una amiga respecto a que ella no sabía como saber si alguien te gustaba y k un amigo comenzó a preguntarle… te ríes sin razón cuando lo ves? … le sonrojas?, etc, etc… no me contó todo asi k tuve k imaginarlo xD **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y pregunta: ¿quieren la versión de Shikamaru? Si es asi me dicen y ahí veo cuando la escribo xD si no dejo hasta aki el fic cmo un one-short**_

_**Bueno me voy xau! Cuidense y comenten k les pareció**_

_**PD: si me pase de melosa le siento ^^, esk no me lo pude imaginar de otra forma… y la frase final es inventada no se crean k me ha pasado k no es asi xD **_

_**Xau!**_


	2. Shikamaru

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo la versión de Shikamaru ^^, me demoré bastante pero espero que les guste, además hay una razon especial por lo que lo subí hoy (: (en mi pais son las 0:07 am por lo que oficialmente es jueves xP)**_

_**¡Nonahere está de cumple hoy! Y este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella y espero que le guste muuchooo ^^ … ¡feliz cumple Nonahere! Pasalo super este dia =D **_

_**bueno no se me dan bien los saludos de cumple y por eso lo paro aquí xD **_

_**con todo cariño dedicado a Nonahere**_

_**aquí el cap :)**_

_**

* * *

**_¡mendokusai! Este día si que va a ser fastidioso y problemático, las razones: Tsunade-sama me había mandado a llamar el día anterior para decirme que la embajadora de Suna llegaba hoy a Konoha y que debía ser su guía por la ciudad. Esa rubia problemática si que es fastidiosa cuando se lo propone y de seguro y ésta vez no es la excepción pues ya hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo, ¿razones?, son simples, me he tenido que levantar súper temprano y lo que es súper en verdad que no exagero, porque a la problemática de Temari se le ocurrió llegar cerca del amanecer según me anunciara ayer la otra problemática rubia de la Hokage, haa un día estas mujeres me van a matar de tanto trabajo que me dan, al menos el hacer de guía de Temari es más fácil que aguantar los mil y un papeleos que la Godaime me da, algo bueno saqué de esto. Bueno y estas son las razones por las que este día va a ser problemático y también son las razones por la que ahora me encuentro totalmente solo en la entrada de Konoha, con una mañana fresca en donde recién el sol se está asomando por el horizonte, si que tengo mala suerte por ser el único que está acá a estas horas, yo y los guardias del portón que bueno, están acostumbrados a esto, ¡pero yo nooo! ¡Quiero dormiiiir! ¡Malditas y problemáticas mujeres!, no las entiendo ¿Cuál es el afán de tener que llegar tan temprano a un lugar? ¿Qué Temari no podía ser más considerada y llegar al medio día? Nooo, de seguro que se imagina que soy su guía y me quiso fastidiar la siesta ¡haa mensokusai!.

Luego de dejar de lamentarme por mi existencia metí mis manos a los bolsillo, me apoyé en la pared a un costado de los portones de la aldea y me dediqué a observar las nubes, se veían tan hermosas esta mañana, al menos había podido sacar algo bueno de todo esto, las nubes hacían que el despertarme temprano valiera la pena, pero no todo podía ser felicidad, a los pocos minutos noté como alguien se acercaba suspirando a mí por lo que bajé mi vista imaginándome quien sería la persona que me observaba, aun así el que volviera a suspirar se me hacia raro pero no le tomé mayor importancia, pues estaba seguro que me encontraría con alguna expresión de burla en el rostro de ella y que me diría que ya estaba de vago viendo a las nubes o que era raro que me hubiera levantado temprano o algo por el estilo, pero en su lugar la vi sonriéndome tiernamente, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo, no es común ni normal que Temari me regale ese tipo de expresión y al parecer a ella tampoco le era normal o cómodo puesto que cuando la miré ella enseguida desvió su mirada a los árboles del lugar, ella se había ¿sonrojado? ¿Mis ojos me engañan? O ¿de verdad la problemática se había sonrojado?, bah eso no puede ser, lo más probable que estoy alucinando por la falta de sueño además ¿por qué se sonrojaría? Haa definitivamente la falta de sueño me ha afectado bastante, aun así preferí terminar rápido con esta incómoda atmósfera que se había formado por lo que la saludé.

- hola, problemática, tiempo sin verte- le dije burlonamente y ella reaccionó como supuse que lo haría, me miró arrogante y me sonrió burlonamente, así está mejor esta es la Temari que conozco y no la rara tímida que se me presentó hace unos momentos atrás.

- sí, vago, ya va un tiempo y aun sigues sin ascender de rango- me dijo de repente, haa esta mujer nunca me dejará de molestar, si supiera toda la montonera de trabajo que me da la Godaime y que por eso no me queda tiempo para entrenarme no me diría eso

-tks!, mendokusai mujer- le contesté simplemente sin ánimos de entrar en polémica con ella, en cierta forma sabía que lo hacia sólo para molestarme y también para tratar de convencerme de que puedo ascender de rango fácilmente y que debo intentarlo, sé perfectamente que eso me quiere decir pero su orgullo no la deja aun así no deja de fastidiarme su recordatorio que bastante atareado he estado para también preocuparme por hacerme Jounin y conseguir tener más trabajo que ahora si eso es posible, porque ¡la hokage me explota!, si aprovecha que los ninjas no tienen sindicato pero ya va a ver ¡lo haré yo mismo si es necesario!... emmm, pensándolo mejor no, es mucho trabajo y yo ya tengo suficiente con el que me da Tsunade-sama.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, me giré y le indiqué con la mano a Temari que me siguiera, este era el camino más fácil para no discutir con ella y lo he tomado, total soy el cobarde n° 1 de Konoha y no me importa serlo, ella me siguió y se posó al lado mío, caminábamos en silencio en dirección a la torre Hokage, todo hubiera sido fácil si ella no fuera una mujer tan pero tan problemática, me di cuenta que me miraba de vez en cuando, era miradas fugaces pero no tanto para no haberlas notado, al comienzo no me importó pero después esas miradas se hicieron cada vez más repetitivas e insistentes, además de mal disimuladas por su parte, por lo que le hablé.

-¿que?- le dije de la nada y como la observaba de soslayo noté como se ponía roja y desviaba su mirada, ¿pero que le pasa?¿estará enferma? No, de seguro y se sintió avergonzada porque la pillé, aun así ¿Temari avergonzada? Eso si que es raro, definitivamente algo extraño le pasa.

-la villa sigue tal cual la recuerdo- me dijo con la voz suave y temblorosa en un muy mal intento por disimular que me observaba, aun así no dije nada no quería incomodarla puesto que verla y escucharla así me era demasiado extraño y molesto, se oía y veía tan débil e indefensa que dudé que fuera la misma mujer que me había salvado años atrás de una ninja del sonido con tan sólo mover su abanico, ella al parecer notó su "debilidad" y se aclaró la garganta - es muy tranquila a esta hora

Me dijo ya más compuesta aun así permanecía algo roja, de seguro y aun no se recuperaba de la vergüenza de verse pillada por mi, además yo no me tragué sus palabras, algo le pasa a esta problemática y no me quiere decir, el hecho que en todo este tramo que hemos recorrido haya estado suspirado de vez en cuando me lo confirma aun así lo que me imagino que es su problema no me agrada, más bien me molesta y me hace hervir la sangre ¿por qué? Podría decir que no lo sé ni lo entiendo, lamentablemente mi mente trabaja a mayor velocidad de lo que me gustaría por lo que sé exactamente las razones por lo que me enoja saber la causa de la distracción de Temari, aun así no pienso admitirlas eso sería demasiado problemático.

Ella aun seguía roja y yo ya arto de disimular que la miraba comencé a verla sin reparo, a ver si así lograba adivinar sus pensamientos o saber lo que le aquejaba, o más bien confirmarlo puesto que ya me lo imaginaba, ella al parecer se puso ¿nerviosa? Pues comenzaron a temblarles las piernas, pensé que caería pero esa mujer es más testaruda que mi propia madre y nada le pasó, lo que en parte me alegró aun sigue siendo la misma chica que conocí en lo exámenes Chunnin, aun así pensar que estaba nerviosa no me agradaba, eso no es algo propio de ella, además ¿nerviosa de que? Definitivamente esto no lo logré entender, las mujeres son demasiado complicadas y problemáticas y Temari es la más problemática y complicada de ellas.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa?- le pregunté arriesgándome a recibir una paliza de parte de ella por mi pregunta que sugería debilidad en ella, cosa que Temari nunca permitiría que le dijeran o siquiera insinuaran, pero ella se volteó a mi más sonrojada que antes pero de inmediato volteo su rostro para que no lo viera, observar su reacción y a verla visto así fue un golpe más duro que cualquier herida en batalla, estaba muy preocupado por lo que le pasaba a esta problemática por lo que me detuve un tanto confundido por las reacciones extrañas de ella y por notarla distinta a otras veces.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté mientras me detenía y ella siguió caminando unos momentos más, luego se detuvo y me habló:

-si, es sólo el calor del viaje- me dijo, obviamente mintiéndome ¿Cómo puede ser una kunoichi una tan mala mentirosa sabiendo que debe hacer misiones de infiltración? ¿Cómo es que habrá sobrevivido a esas misiones? Haa, definitivamente es una gran problemática que cree ingenuamente que me puede engañar, aun así no es eso lo importante ahora, la vi comenzar a caminar por lo que me precipité algo angustiado a detenerla por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces la detuve del brazo y la obligué a girarse, extrañamente ella lo hizo sin rechistar, definitivamente algo grave le estaba pasando puesto que en cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera mandado a volar de un solo golpe, pero fui algo brusco al voltearla, creyendo que ella se resistiría por lo que Temari chocó con mi torso y se quedó con sus manos apoyadas en él, yo no me molesté, más bien estaba bastante cómodo, de un momento a otro perdí la noción del tiempo, me embriagué con su aroma a jazmín, me deleité con su tacto en mi torso, sentía su aliento quemar mi piel sobre la ropa en cada suspiro que ella daba, eran más que antes y todos con el mismo sentimiento de paz y felicidad, todo era tan mágico e irreal que me asusté de lo que sentía, de lo que ella provocaba en mí, ya saben que soy el cobarde n° 1 de Konoha, por lo que decidí terminar rápido con esta situación antes de hacer algo que me mandara probablemente al hospital.

-¿estas bien?- le hablé y pregunté nuevamente, ella por respuesta alzó su rostro para mirarme, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, por lo que me enternecí completamente, realmente se veía adorable así, me preguntaba a que se debía todo aquello, sus suspiros, sus sonrojos, no, ya sabía a que se debían lo que no había podido vislumbrar era al causante, al dueño de aquellos suspiros y sonrojos, el sólo hecho de imaginar quien podría ser me molestaba profundamente, aun así de alguna forma u otra estaba feliz de haber podido sentirlos tan cerca mío, de sentir la suave piel de esta problemática tan cerca de la mía, resignándome a saber que nunca podría estar más cerca que esto de ella.

Entonces vi como Temari volvía a enrojecer más que antes, ahí fue cuando mi preocupación aumentó a niveles desmedidos ¿y si en verdad estaba enferma? ¿Si me estaba equivocando con lo que a ella le pasaba? Nunca me podría perdonar que a ella le pasara algo malo estando a mi cuidado, entonces la vi sonreír melosamente ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Definitivamente esto es más serio y grave de lo que creo, tal vez y de verdad tenga alguna enfermedad y yo estoy confundiendo todo, preocupado y decidido a cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien a costa de mi integridad física fue que posé una mano en su frente, ésta no estaba caliente por lo que la problemática no tiene fiebre

-no tienes fiebre- le dije y la vi cerrar los ojos, estaba roja, sin embargo, no le di mayor importancia a este hecho pues mi mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, si no tiene fiebre quiere decir que es lo otro, eso me entristeció mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría por lo que sin querer me quedé paralizado, dejando mi mano en su frente pero a los segundos noté como ella suspiraba nuevamente, su calido aliento erizó los vellos de mi brazo y me hizo sentir un gran escalofrío en mi espalda, sentí entonces su acelerado corazón, notando recién ahí que ella mantenía sus pechos apegados a mi torso, enrojecí completamente, peor que Hinata y eso es mucho decir, lo supe por el calor que sentí en todo mi rostro, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, por lo que me obligué a separarme de ella, lo que no fue fácil considerando que Temari estaba en una especie de trance raro en donde parecía que el mundo desapareció para ella, me vi obligado a zamarrearla con mi otra mano pues no me atrevía a separar mi mano de su frente, no mientras ella aun estuviera pegada a mi cuerpo, arriesgarme a que ella nos encontrara en esa situación, pues al parecer aun no la había notado, era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, cuando ella abrió sus ojos le hablé

-¿Qué te sucede? De repente te pusiste toda roja y luego ya no me respondías, no estas actuando como siempre y me preocupas- le dije para disimular mi inquietud, su anterior cercanía me había dejado mal y era mejor fingir que aceptar lo anterior, aun así le hablé de forma preocupada pues lo estaba, no saber con exactitud lo que le pasaba me estaba matando, un indicio no es mejor que la verdad completa y yo tan sólo tenía una mísera idea de lo que le pasaba. Pero extrañamente ella mostró cierta sorpresa en su rostro, lo cual no entendí, haa definitivamente las mujeres son muy complicadas y problemáticas, tratar de entenderlas es prácticamente imposible y para tratar de aliviar ese incomodo momento le dije - mujer problemática, ¿es que acaso estas enferma?

Ella no contestó sólo se alejó de mi y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, probablemente molesta, me entristeció un poco que se alejara y además molesta pero era lo mejor, tenerla tan cerca mío estaba nublándome la razón.

-no estoy enferma, ya te dije que es el cansancio por el viaje, no te pongas pesado y vamos a ver a la Hokage que quiero ir al hostal

Me dijo de forma cortante, de seguro y me golpea si le vuelvo a insistir en el tema, definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres, son todas unas bipolares

-mendokusai- mascullé molesto por no entender los malditos cambios de animo de Temari, cambios que me estaba volviendo loco, ¿pero que carajo pasa por la mente de esa mujer?, es una problemática de lo peor, decidí cortar por lo sano y comencé a caminar en dirección a la Torre Hokage, no quería discutir con ella, pero esa mujer se empeñaba en hacerme la vida de cuadritos, noté que no me estaba siguiendo por lo que voltee a verla, ella estaba con una mano en su pecho y mirándome con ¿dulzura? Aquello me extrañó y enterneció aun así no quería sufrir por una ilusión, una pequeña esperanza, y por eso actué como si nada

-¡Temari!, vamos mujer no me hagas tener que llevarte a rastras hasta donde la Hokage que eso es muy problemático- le dije ya fastidiado de toda esta situación, entonces la vi correr como una niña chiquita y cuando llegó a mi lado me regaló esa sonrisa que tanto adoro, aquella que me dio cuando venció a la problemática pelirroja de la flauta, su sonrisa y alegría me sorprendieron un poco pero hicieron que mi fastidio se evaporara y entonces yo también sonreí pero de lado, es demasiado problemático sonreír completamente, esto es más cómodo.

La vi ensimismarse nuevamente, lo que me volvió a preocupar, de seguro y se había ido a su mundo feliz de nuevo, estaba completamente seguro que a la problemática de Temari le pasaba algo obvio y como es tan orgullosa no se ha dado cuenta, por lo que con mucho miedo decidí ayudarla a esclarecer lo que le pasaba

-mendokusai mujer, ¿es que estas enamorada que te vas a otro mundo tan fácilmente?, vamos deja de despistarte que debemos darnos prisa- le digo con temor a que me diga que si, temor que encubro en un tono de voz que posee algo de burla y fastidio mezclados que de seguro interpretará como que es porque es una problemática, eso si no queda choqueada con mis palabras.

Al parecer es lo segundo pues su rostro muestra confusión pero no me detengo a esperar que salga de su aturdimiento, retomo mi rumbo y luego la escucho llamarme por lo que volteo a verla

-¿ahora que?- le pregunto fastidiado

-¿Por qué dices que estoy enamorada?- me pregunta y se sonroja, cosa que me sorprende nunca pensé que ella me preguntaría algo así, realmente pensé que negaría todo y que me diría que no entiendo a las mujeres o que se yo, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa, hasta que me golpeara con tal de no tener que responder a esta pregunta

-ya deja eso, problemática, lo dije porque si, a ver si así reaccionabas, no le des importancia- le digo para evadir su pregunta, entonces rápidamente me giro para continuar mi andar pero Temari, problemática como ella sola, me coge de la mano deteniéndome, nunca me esperé que reaccionara así, me giro sintiendo mi rostro un poco caliente, tanto me sorprendió que me tomara de la mano que estúpidamente me volví a sonrojar, ella me ve y también se sorprende, le quería preguntar ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Pero la problemática ésta no me dejó hablar, se acercó a mi poniéndome totalmente nervioso pero entonces me miró como suplicándome lo que realmente me sorprende, nunca pensé que la gran y orgullosa Sabaku no Temari me miraría de esa forma, mostrándome debilidad, aquello fue más grande que mi voluntad por lo que le hablé

-mendokusai mujer- le dije mientras me sobaba la nuca con mi mano libre pues la otra aun era aprisionada por la de Temari, lo que me hizo sonrojar aun más, su mano es tan suave y sentir su agarre es tan maravilloso que me hace parecer un tonto, ella se sonrojó también y eso sólo acrecentó mi nerviosismo, verla así de frágil era más de lo que podía soportar en este momento, por lo que queriendo acabar con todo eso ya, le dije- si tanto quieres saber te cuento, pero no me pongas esa cara que haces que me incomode, nunca pensé verte así de frágil si pareciera que te fueras a romper con el roce de una pluma, vamos, vuelve a ser la mujer fuerte que siempre has sido, aquella que me salvó y la que me regaña por cualquier cosa, vuelve a ser la mujer problemática que eres y que conozco, vuelve a ser mi amiga

Le dije suplicándole que dejara de lado esa forma de ser nada acorde a su verdadera esencia, siéndole sincero al decir cada una de esas palabras, entonces la vi agachar su cabeza mirando al suelo, no supe la causa que la hacia hacer eso, iba a preguntarle cuando sentí que me apretaba la mano y ahí fue cuando desistí en mi intento por hablarle, algo que no me imaginaba le estaba pasando, algo serio que la hacía actuar así, me preocupó demasiado verla tan cabizbaja y en parte me hacia sentir culpable porque supuse que algo de lo que le había dicho la hacia actuar así, entonces noté que sus hombros temblaban descontroladamente, aquella imagen me paralizó por completo ¿Temari llorando? Eso es algo que nunca pensé que vería y algo que hubiera preferido nunca ver, si se supone que el llorón aquí soy yo y no ella, me obligué a salir de mi estupor, ella me necesitaba más que nunca y yo debía responderle, debía darle mi apoyo.

Sin soltar su mano, tomé con mi mano libre su rostro por su mentón y lo alcé con la mayor delicadeza de la que fui capaz, ver sus ojos verde-azulados enrojecidos por las lágrimas que aun caían incontrolablemente por su hermoso rostro me mató, la culpa cayó en mi junto con la angustia de no saber qué había hecho para que ella se pusiera así, estaba preocupado por ella más de lo que pienso admitir y entonces, después de dudar un poco acerqué mi mano a su rostro y limpié sus lagrimas con el dorso de ésta, la vi cerrar sus ojos y ¿disfrutar el roce de nuestra piel? Me confundí pero no quería preguntarle que le pasaba, ya la había hecho llorar sin saber exactamente como y no quería seguir lastimándola por lo que alejé mi mano de su rostro para impedirme así el lastimarla nuevamente pero inexplicablemente ella me gritó:

-¡no!- dijo abriendo sus ojos, aquel grito realmente me dejó perplejo, ahora si que no entendía nada ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?, de seguro y está loca, aun así al ver que más lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse del mar de sus ojos fue que me solté de su agarre dudando en dar mi siguiente paso pero aun así lo di al ver su rostro más compungido que antes, no la entendía, definitivamente las mujeres son todas unas problemáticas, pero aun así me obligué a seguir mis instintos para así darle mi apoyo, para protegerla, para impedir que siguiera sufriendo por razones probablemente erróneas, pensando esto fue que la abracé protectoramente, quería decirle en este abrazo que no se encontraba sola y que siempre la iba a ayudar en todo, Temari entonces también me abrazó, aquello me extrañó mucho ya que pensé que ella no aceptaría mi abrazo pero me equivoqué, al rato sentí que paraba de sollozar aun así no quería soltarla, sentirla tan cerca me hacia sentir bien, me llenaba el alma con una calidez inexplicable, su aroma a jazmín me inundaba y me hacia trasladarme a algún bosque lejano en donde sólo estábamos los dos, pero no estábamos ahí, nos encontrábamos rodeados por la claridad de la mañana en la calle solitaria de Konoha, con mis amadas nubes como testigos silencioso de aquel calido abrazo, del cual no me quería deshacer y aun abrazados le hablé:

-perdóname si te he dicho algo que te hizo sentir mal, lo ultimo que quiero es que sufras o llores por mi culpa y hoy he hecho ambas, no entiendo bien que te sucede tan sólo se que fueron mis palabras las que te pusieron así, lo siento tanto, soy un tonto, perdóname por favor- le susurré al oído, aprovechando la poca distancia que había entre ambos para así darle a entender que mi ultimo deseo era lastimarla. Ella segundos después me habló

- perdóname tu Shikamaru, no se lo que me pasa hoy y cualquier cosa me afecta, tu sólo me dijiste palabras lindas, palabras buenas pero sin entenderlo me han puesto así, lamento haberte hecho sentir así siendo que yo soy la del problema- me susurró ahora ella en mi oído, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se tensara por algunos eternos segundos, sólo espero que ella no lo notara, su melodiosa voz en mi oído causaba estragos en mi y en mi cordura, aun así el hecho que se hubiera disculpado conmigo era todo un acontecimiento, de seguro y le fue difícil hacerlo y en verdad que debe estar mal para disculparse conmigo siendo que siempre me trata mal, este ultimo pensamiento provocó la risa en mi, no podía creer aun que la gran y orgullosa Sabaku no Temari se hubiera disculpado conmigo, al rato escuché que ella también reía de buena gana por lo que al saberla más recompuesta fue que me obligué a separarme de ella, aflojé su agarre y ella hizo lo mismo unos segundos después, por mi hubiera permanecido toda la eternidad así pero seguir abrazado a ella una vez que estuvo más camada no hubiera podido explicárselo una vez cayera en la cuenta de que no era necesario un abrazo tan largo y esta fue mi razón para soltarla muy a mi pesar.

Para disimular lo que sentía, lo que ella provocaba en mi fue que le sonreí de lado, también lo hice al saberla más serena y en mejor estado de animo y como no deseaba que siguiera así fue que me obligué a retomar el problemático tema que habíamos dejado de lado, todo con tal de no verla sufrir y si el que yo le hablara de ese tema la ayudaba lo iba a hacer sin pensármelo dos veces, sin detenerme a pensar en que yo no quería contestarle por el dolor que este tema causa en mi, aun así lo hice.

-¿aun quieres que conteste tu pregunta?- le dije esperando a que asintiera para continuar, pero eso nunca sucedió, en su lugar vi como su rostro denotaba confusión, ella frunció el ceño y al descubrir que se había olvidado del tema me carcajee al descubrirla tan despistada, verla así me encantaba pero lo que no me gustaba era que me golpeara cosa que hizo, Temari me codeo en mis costillas, sabía que me arriesgaba a eso pero mis ganas de reír me había superado y en parte no me arrepentía porque ella se mostraba como una adorable niña pequeña- auch! Eso duele mujer

Le dije aun riéndome y ella me sacó la lengua en un acto bastante infantil, acto que me provocó más risa que antes

-¡no te rías de mi!- terminó por decirme roja, pero esta vez de furia por saber que me reía de ella y eso me alegró, estaba volviendo poco a poco a ser ella misma

-vale, vale, tranquila- le dije aun riendo sólo que esta vez traté de aguantarme la risa, lo que no pude lograr ya que Temari infló sus cachetes mostrando su enojo y el verla así de inocente e infantil provocó que me carcajeara sin poder detenerme, se veía realmente hermosa y tierna de esa forma y comparar la imagen que ahora me mostraba con la siempre orgullosa y burlona kunoichi que es, me hizo reír realmente de buena gana, ella me dio la espalda pero al rato noté como sus hombros subían y bajaban en un intento vano por aguantarse la risa que en ella surgía, al final no lo pudo aguantar y también estalló, reímos bastante rato de quien sabe que, ya que se me había olvidado aun así el verla así me alegraba de forma desmedidamente maravillosa para centrarme en detalles tan pequeños como ese.

Una vez más tranquilos le hablé

-¿quieres que te diga por qué pensé que estabas enamorada?- le dije retomando el tema que habíamos dejado pendiente y el cual hubiera preferido nunca volver a tocar pero sabía que si no se lo explicaba ahora ella seguiría estando tan distraída y cabizbaja como momentos atrás y eso me agradaba menos que ayudarla a descubrir sus sentimientos.

Temari me miró atentamente y como respuesta sólo recibí un asentimiento de su parte, el cual hizo con bastante energía e inocencia realmente parecía una niña pequeña y eso me gustaba tanto que me robó una sonrisa tierna, no siempre puedo verla de esta forma y me agradaba descubrir este lado suyo.

Cuando logré dejar de apreciarla le hablé:

- bien, te digo, es sólo que te vi muy distraída cuando el distraído suelo ser yo, además que te ponías roja a cada momento y no sólo eso, también de ves en cuando suspirabas por nada- dije algo rápido para salir ya de esa situación pero ella me miró extrañada

-¿suspirar?- me preguntó simplemente, extrañada por supuesto, al parecer eso era lo que más le sorprendía de mis argumentos y me hizo reír internamente, tan despistada está que ni cuenta se da de lo que hace

-si, cuando llegaste, supe que alguien estaba a mi lado porque le escuché suspirar, también pasó cuando veníamos caminando en silencio y también cuando hice que te giraras a verme, ahí fue cuando más suspiraste- le dije para que dejara de lado la duda y resultó pero en su lugar apareció vergüenza probablemente al saberse descubierta, estaba nuevamente roja y eso sólo podía significar que yo tenía razón y eso me fastidiaba de sobremanera, realmente esperaba y quería creer que había alguna pequeña posibilidad que ella lo negara, pero no lo había hecho por lo que yo tenía razón en la única cosa en la que no la quería tener

-vez que lo que digo es verdad, nuevamente te has puesto roja- le dije desviando mi mirada de la de ella, molesto al saber que se encuentra enamorada de quien sabe que sujeto

- me… me he puesto roja… por...porque nunca me percaté de que suspiraba, eso es todo- me dijo nerviosa, definitivamente es mala fingiendo- pero ¿Por qué estas seguro que todo lo que dijiste se debe a que estoy enamorada? ¿A que esos fueran síntomas de una enfermedad? Y si fuera así el amor sería una enfermedad y no creo que eso sea así

Me dijo y sus palabras me parecieron raras, ¿el amor una enfermedad? Definitivamente es una problemática, tanto me extrañó su declaración que dirigí mi mirada a su rostro, estaba serena y segura de lo que decía, lo que me molestó un poco

- mendokusai, yo no se si sea una enfermedad pero si quieres llámalos síntomas o como quieras pero tus reacciones son típicas de alguien enamorado, sino observa a Hinata cuando está junto a Naruto y no te quedará duda- le dije para que me dejara en paz de una vez, aquel tema me estaba fastidiando más de lo que creí que lo haría y ya no aguantaba la situación, quería correr lejos de ahí pero mis pies no se movían y como siempre Temari no me lo hace nada fácil

-ya y según tu ¿Qué otro síntoma tendría que tener?- me dijo con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos, definitivamente ésta es la Temari que conozco y que me encanta, ésta era la problemática y valla que problemática que es, mira que decir eso mientras está poniendo sus manos en su cintura, realmente le encanta discutir, pero a mi no, así que no lo iba a hacer

-yo que se- le dije desviando un poco mi mirada para no ver la exigente pose en la que se había puesto

-dime, se que sabes, tu cara me lo dice- maldita mujer no se le escapa nada y yo no puedo ocultarle nada tampoco

-tks!, mendokusai no puedo ocultarte nada- le confesé

-no y si no quieres que te lo saque a golpes habla- me amenazó, problemática pensé mientras arrugaba mi boca en señal de desacuerdo pero ella ni se inmutó, metí mis manos a los bolsillos, suspiré y la volví a mirar, no podía negarle nada y soy incapaz de ganar alguna batalla contra ella cuando se pone tan terca, por lo que corté por lo sano, nuevamente, y le di la explicación que tanto deseaba saber

-si piensas mucho en una persona sin razón aparente es porque te importa más de lo que crees, si cuando lo ves o estas con esa persona actúas de una forma en la cual no actúas con ninguna otra es porque es muy especial, si te sonrojas con ella, si te ríes con ella o por ella ya sea por la cosa más tonta del mundo es porque te agrada su compañía, si sólo deseas estar a su lado sin hacer más que contemplarle es porque ya no lo puedes sacar de tu vida y ha pasado a ser una parte muy importante en ella, si todo esto es provocado en ti por la misma persona es porque estas enamorada de esa persona

Lo dije ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Temari quien nuevamente se puso roja, confirmando lo obvio, estaba enamorada y no se había dado cuenta, mi explicación la dije sabiendo de lo que hablaba, al fin y al cabo eso me pasa a mí con ella.

-ves, estas enamorada- le dije desviando mi mirada de la de ella con mucho dolor, no podía seguir sosteniendo por más tiempo su mirada, sentía que a cada momento la perdía y lo más gracioso es que nunca fue mía para sentirme así, desvié mi mirada para evitar llorar ante ella al saber que nunca sería mía, pero fui incapaz de controlar a mi cuerpo que comenzaba a temblar del puro esfuerzo que hacia para evitar mis sollozos, no lo soportaba la había perdido para siempre y no era capaz ni siquiera de huir de este lugar, estaba petrificado, hundiéndome cada vez más en mi dolor, en mi desgracia.

-Shikamaru- me llamó y tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba que su voz me asustó, sobresaltándome, aun así no pude evitar mirarla a pesar que sabía que aquello sería problemático en muchos sentidos sobretodo considerando que una enorme tristeza me embargaba en lo más profundo de mi ser y se desbordaba por cada poro de mi cuerpo

- en algo te equivocas- me volvió a hablar Temari y sus palabras realmente me sorprendieron muchísimo ¿equivocado? ¿Pero en qué?, medité al tiempo que arrugaba mi entrecejo al no entender lo que ella quería decirme

- no estoy enamorada- me dijo y me sorprendí ante sus palabras pero luego el enojo me invadió, ¿Quién cree que soy? No se me darán bien estos temas pero tampoco soy un tonto para no notar cuando alguien está enamorado ¿a que estaba jugando conmigo?, en verdad me fastidiaron sus palabras

-no me tomes por tonto Temari que no lo soy, te engañas al negar que estas enamorada- le dije desde mi molestia y noté como ella fruncía el ceño claramente enojada

-no conoces lo que siento, no exactamente, además ¿Cómo puedes afirmar por esos simples hechos que estoy enamorada? ¿Es que tú ya lo has estado?- me dijo dando en el clavo, maldita pregunta la cual no dudé en contestar

-si- dije con pesar al saber que nunca sería correspondido, ella me miró sorprendida y fui incapaz de seguir mirándola, desvié mi vista y escuché su voz casi inaudible

-¿y ella…?- trató de preguntar y la detuve contestándole antes

-ella es un imposible- le dije rápidamente mientras miraba al cielo, había elegido mal mis palabras, no es un imposible más bien es inalcanzable al igual que las nubes, al parecer me gustan las cosas inalcanzables-creo que me gustan las cosas inalcanzables ¿no crees?

Le dije mirándola directamente a sus ojos, tratando de transmitirle así mis sentimientos sin haberlo logrado pues ella preguntó:

-¿por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso le dijiste y ella no te aceptó?- me preguntó y al rato la vi sonriendo, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se estaba burlando acaso de mi mala suerte?

-¿te burlas de mi?- le pregunté ya cabreado

-no, es sólo que pensaba lo parecido que somos para estos temas- me contestó, yo alcé una ceja incrédulo por lo que escuchaba

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunté al no entender bien lo que trataba de decirme

-contesta mis preguntas y te digo- condicionó ella, si que es una problemática

-mendokusai… no le he dicho nada de mis sentimientos, pero se que ella está enamorada de otro- le dije simplemente, rogando para que ella no preguntara más que no podría soportar su interrogatorio

-ya veo, si que somos parecidos en esto, no tenemos suerte en el amor tal vez deberíamos ir a algún casino así nos haríamos ricos- me dijo sonriendo produciendo que riera un poco

- tal vez, pero aun no entiendo lo que quieres decir- hablé para que retomara el tema central

-¿no que eras un genio?- me molestó ella

-mendokusai mujer- le contesté causando su risa

-jajajaja, vale, te cuento- y la miré expectante debido a la curiosidad que había surgido en mi respecto al tema- a mi tampoco me corresponden, él ama a otra

Me dijo, sorprendiéndome ¿Quién no podría quererla? Definitivamente esa persona debe ser un idiota de primera, pero otra duda mucho más importante que las anteriores surgió en mi mente y buscando aclararla fue que le pregunté:

-¿Qué no acabas de darte cuenta que estas enamorada? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te corresponde?- le dije frunciendo el ceño entre enojado y confundido

-si, me acabo de dar cuenta- admitió ella

-¿entonces?- le dije más confundido que antes, no entendía lo que Temari trataba de decirme y eso lo hice notar al arrugar aun más mi frente

-primero, no estoy enamorada- me aclaró

-no entiendo-le dije sinceramente

-no estoy enamorada, yo lo amo- me contestó, yo en respuesta alcé una ceja sorprendido por sus problemáticas palabras y la diferencia que estaba haciendo entre enamorarse y amor, diferencia nuevamente que no entendía

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?- le pregunté confundido

-no, lo que yo siento es más profundo que enamorarse, se que siempre lo voy a amar y ese hecho no va a cambiar, no importa que él no me corresponda, soy feliz con verlo feliz a él, eso es amar- mi dijo y yo no lo soporté más, fui incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada por lo que la alejé de sus ojos con dolor y tristeza al saber que ella nunca lo iba a olvidar, cosa que mataba mis pocos esperanzas de poder estar con ella, aun así la entiendo, yo a ella nunca la podría olvidar y menos arrebatarme y alejar mis sentimientos por ella

-ya veo- dije después de un rato aun dolido y luego añadí- ¿pero como fue que supiste que él no te ama?, además debe ser bastante tonto para no ver a una mujer tan hermosa como tú

Terminé por decirle aun sin mirarla, mis palabras habían salido sin que las pudiera detener y en parte me arrepiento de seguro y nota que siento algo por ella y eso la incomoda al igual que a mi

-él me lo dijo- me habló después de un rato, captando nuevamente mi atención, al parecer no había dado importancia a mi halago, yo sólo puse una cara de total duda inundada por el silencio que nos rodeaba, aun no me atrevía a mirarla nuevamente, o sino me derrumbaría por completo, soy un débil y un cobarde y no lo puedo evitar

-¿…?

-me lo dijo recién- me dijo y yo iba a contestarle

-pero…- comencé a decir pero callé inmediatamente, analizando sus palabras y entonces la voltee a verla atónito, si era lo que estaba pensando entonces…

Sonreí tímidamente, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas a pesar de tener una clara y maravillosa idea de lo que estaba tratándome de decir

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- le pregunté para que ella misma me aclarara mis dudas pero terca como ella sola no me habló, tan sólo me sonrió, gesto que me sorprendió, eso quiere decir que…

No, no, no debo apresurarme, es mejor irme con cautela aunque me agrada hacia donde va esta problemática conversación

-has estado conmigo todo este rato… ¿entonces…?- afirmé y pregunté tratando de confirmar mis sospechas

-ajá-asintió ella y luego me dijo- he estado todo este rato contigo, Shika…maru

escuchar ser nombrado por ella de esa forma fue simplemente genial, pero a la vez me puso nervioso, tragué saliva con dificultad después de escucharla llamarme y la vi sonreír aun más ante mi reacción, ¡que mujer más problemática! Mira que no decirme de una lo que sentía y muy por el contrario alargarlo tanto hasta el punto de hacerme sufrir, pero ahora ya estaba totalmente seguro de que mis suposiciones eran cierta, bueno, ya lo sabía aun así quería escucharlo de su boca pero me lo ha negado y yo ya no aguantando más me decidí a decirlo

-entonces… tú- pretendía terminar cuando Temari posó su dedo en mi boca, callándome en el acto, luego la vi jalarme del chaleco con su otra mano, mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora al saber lo que vendría y no me equivoqué, ella me besó, un beso tímido al comienzo que no contesté de inmediato por mi sorpresa y felicidad, pero luego correspondí igual de tímido que ella, sin embargo, el sentir sus labios apegados a los míos fue suficiente para hacerme volar junto a las nubes, la pasión me consumía al saber que ella me correspondía, al saber que me ama y que yo a ella, mi mayor sueño y deseo se estaba cumpliendo y feliz por aquello fue que me atreví a traspasarle mis sentimientos, mis emociones y lo que ella provocaba en mi en este maravilloso beso y al parecer ella sentía la misma necesidad que yo, lo que se reflejó en que de tímido el beso pasó a más pasional y así seguimos, desbordando efusión hasta que inquieto y curioso por seguir explorando fue que lamí sus labios y ella suspiró en mi boca, su calido aliento me estremeció, un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, entonces queriéndola tener más cerca de mi la atraje en un abrazo y recién ahí me atreví a descubrir el interior de su boca, por su parte ella no se quedó atrás, se apegó más a mi y también invadió con su lengua mi boca, aumentando a cada segundo la pasión del beso, nuestro primer pero no ultimo beso, de eso me iba a encargar yo, ahora que sabía que me correspondía no iba a permitir que se alejara de mi y menos que otros nos alejaran, dejé de lado mis pensamientos sobre el futuro y me dejé llevar por todo lo que en mi nacía, seguimos besándonos como si nuestra vida dependiera de aquello, en un exquisito contacto y nos fuimos separando de a poco, sin ganas claro pero sabiendo que debíamos continuar nuestro camino, además que quería pedirle a Temari que fuera oficialmente mi novia.

Cuando nos separamos, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro del otro, sonreí feliz por todo lo que había pasado y ella hizo lo mismo, confirmándome que también se encontraba feliz

-te amo Shikamaru- me dijo, confirmándome sus sentimientos hacia mi, y aquella confesión me hizo sonreír aun más, no podía ser más dichoso en aquel momento, pero claro ella es Temari, la más problemática de las mujeres y como siempre nada podía ser fácil con ella- espero que aquella chica te valore como te lo mereces…-comenzó a decirme y ahí me di cuenta que Temari aun no entendía mis sentimientos hacia ella- lamento haberte incomodado con mi declaración…

Continúo diciéndome y yo sin saber que más hacer para sacarla de su confusión, la besé fugazmente para así transmitirle que era ella la dueña de mi corazón, un beso de unos segundos para que dejara de hablar y para que me permitiera decirle con todas sus letras que sólo a ella amaba y amo.

-¿Qué dices? Si yo a quien amo es a ti- le dije al fin para que dejara de enredar todo, y funcionó demasiado bien a mi parecer, Temari me miró sorprendida, luego sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos en un acto asesino hacia mi persona, caímos al suelo y claro, ella blandito pues quien recibió todo el impacto fui yo, aun así no importa, tenerla entre mis brazos es más importante que un "pequeño" y doloroso golpe en el trasero.

-mendokusai mujer ¿es que me quieres matar?- le dije fingiendo enojo para así molestarla

-si- contestó ella para mi sorpresa

-¿he?-

- pero a besos- y entonces lo segundo que supe fue que Temari me estaba besando todo el rostro, sin escape a su "poderosa técnica", si que es problemática, aun así me encanta, pero no se lo pensaba dejar tan fácil, cuando se descuidó la agarre firmemente para que no se moviera y después la besé en los labios, lenta y eternamente, un beso suave, delicado, lleno de amor, el amor que sentíamos por el otro, luego se convirtió en algo más ¿salvaje?, no es esa la palabra pero no importa, me refiero a que se hizo presente la necesidad que teníamos por el otro, incapaces de parar continuamos tumbados a mitad de la calle solitaria de Konoha besándonos como si se nos fuera la vida en eso, sin saciarnos nunca del sabor del otro, de su calor, de su aliento, de su aroma sin ser consciente del todo que ahora todo nuestro ser pertenecía al otro y que nada podría separarnos, bueno salvo el recordar que teníamos que ver a otra problemática rubia con una súper fuerza de miedo, sí, nos acordamos de la problemática e inoportuna de la Hokage, mira que acordarnos de ella en este preciso momento y no antes, haaa mendokusai todas las mujeres son unas gran problemáticas, aun así una de ella me robó el corazón y no me arrepiento de eso.

Ayudé a Temari a pararse del suelo ofreciéndole mi mano y así mismo nos quedamos y partimos rumbo a la torre Hokage, llegamos a la oficina de la problemática de la Godaime y entramos aun tomados de la mano, pequeño detalle que la Hokage captó de inmediato, haciéndolo notar para vergüenza y suplicio nuestro, que enrojecimos al tiempo que nos soltábamos las manos con la risa de Tsunade-sama de fondo.

mendokusai realmente es una situación problemática causada por dos mujeres problemáticas como lo son Tsunade-sama y Temari, quien es problemática por robarme el corazón y hacerme perder la noción del tiempo, de las cosas y mis acciones pues si hubiera estado consciente nunca me hubiera mostrado frente a la hokage de la mano con Temari, con lo chismosa que es esa mujer y más aun con lo aprovechada y manipuladora, de seguro que para no decir nada aun me extorsiona haciéndome trabajar como burro de carga sin un salario digno, mendokusai pero ¿en qué lío me he metido?, si no aclaro esto rápido la hokage verá la oportunidad de aprovecharse de mi para que le haga todo el papeleo pendiente que tiene y conociéndola eso es mucho.

-mendokusai hokage-sama, es mejor que se entere ahora, amo a Temari y quiero que sea mi novia, ¿Temari aceptas?- le dije para salir del paso rápido, no era la forma como pensaba hacerlo pero ya qué, seguro que como me conoce tanto no le sorprende que se lo haya pedido así, aunque no me agrada haberlo hecho de esta forma, luego buscaré otra forma de decírselo más en privado y tal vez más románticamente aunque eso a mi no se me da, ¡mendokusai!, me he metido en un buen pero maravilloso lío.

-si- me responde Temari tímidamente sacándome de mis pensamientos para centrarme sólo en ella, estoy seguro que está molesta por la forma en que se lo pedí pero ya se lo recompensaré más tarde, la veo sonreír ampliamente y me siento feliz, la godaime nos felicitó, pero no podía ser tan poco problemática esta situación, Tsunade-sama me regañó un buen rato por haberle pedido de forma tan anti-romántica a Temari ser mi novia ¿pero que quería que hiciera si la situación me obligó a eso?, mendokusai digo y ellas ríen, mendokusai las mujeres son un gran problema en mi vida, sino soporten a Ino en una misión o cuando discute con Sakura, soporten a Hinata cada vez que se encuentra con Naruto, soporten a Ten Ten cuando te pide ayuda con alguna estrategia de batalla y terminas siendo su blanco en el entrenamiento para esa estrategia, soporten a Shizune persiguiéndote para que cumplas con los deberes, soporten a mi madre cuando… ¡bueno siempre!, soporten a la Godaime cuando asume que eres el único ninja que tiene el tiempo libre y la capacidad para hacer de su ¡esclavo!, sí, no hay una palabra mejor para el excesivo trabajo que me da y por sobretodos las cosas ¡soporten a Temari cada vez que viene a la aldea, mandándome, regañándome y burlándose de mi! ¡Y sobretodo cuando no sabe lo que siente!, son todas unas problemáticas y la peor lejos es Temari aun así es a la única a quien deseo tener siempre a mi lado causándome problemas y es por eso mismo que después de salir de la oficina de la Godaime la guío hacia el bosque de mi familia.

Una vez ahí la beso tiernamente y le hablo:

-este bosque pertenece a mi clan y aquellos ciervos sólo admiten a mi familia en este lugar- le conté señalando a los ciervos que se agrupaban en un pequeño claro que hay en el bosque

-pero…- trató de decirme y yo me adelanté

-te han aceptado como mi familia-sonreí y le terminé por decir al fin de una buena vez: - te amo

-y yo te amo a ti, jajajaja- rió ella lo que me causó algo de extrañeza

-¿que?- le pregunté para que me aclarara la razón de su risa

-no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes de que estaba enferma- me dijo, yo fruncí el ceño al no entender, ¿Cómo quiere que entienda si me habla en código? Haa problemática

-¿…?

- enferma de amor por ti, siendo que los síntomas eran claros- me dice y entiendo a lo que se refiere, reímos ante el comentario y luego la abrazo atrayéndola hasta mi para volver a besarla ¿Qué quieren que haga si la amo? No es algo que pueda o quiera negar, tuve una idea por lo que me alejo de ella y le digo:

-ya ves, eres más despistada que yo- comencé a correr seguro de que mi comentario la había molestado y que por lo mismo saldría atrás de mi intentando alcanzarme ¡pero que ingenua! Si quien tiene la ventaja en este lugar soy yo ya que es de mi clan, realmente es despistada, testaruda y una problemática mujer, aun así la quiero, o más bien por eso mismo la quiero.

Aparecí detrás de ella, la abracé por la cintura y la besé en la mejilla

-mira que amar a una problemática- le dije para molestarla

-y yo a un vago- contestó ella haciéndome reír ante el comentario

-pero eres mi problemática

-y tu eres mi vago

Terminamos por decirnos y así es, yo soy de ella y ella mía y siempre será así, de eso me iba a encargar y no permitiría que fuera de otra forma.

Y el día que pensé sería el más problemático de mi existiría resultó serlo pero no sólo fue problemático, también fue el más maravilloso de mi vida y no hay necesidad de decir por qué, eso es tan obvio como decir que el sol saldrá mañana.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ **_

_**Creo que esta ves no me salio tan pero tan meloso como la otra vez aunque = lo es xP pero me gusta como quedó xD xk no pude verlo de otra forma (: y bueno si quieren algo menos romantico pues estoy trabajando en una idea loca (no tan loca-solo que vino a mi de la nada)que es distinta a los fics que he escrito hasta ahora (hablando de eso me disculpo por la demora de ambos, les aclaro que ninguno quedara inconcluso)… pero lo publicaré cuando lleve más capitulos asi no me estanco xD**_

_**Tengo unas preguntas **_

_**No se si terminarlo aquí o agregarle dos o tres capitulos más **_

_**¿de que? Pues… emm… pues … emmm… ¿lemon? Y ¿embarazo? Y ¿epilogo? claro que no es tan necesario **_

_**Bueno si quieren o no me dicen aunque siendo sincera no se como valla a quedar … dudo que quede bien xk nunca he escrito nada de eso **_

_**Y les pregunto xk al final uds lo leen y si les incomoda no lo pongo y si se ponen perver (broma- no se vallan a enojar) pues le pongo empeño para que quede bien jajajaja**_

_**Bueno bueno espero que Nonahere le haya gustado su regalo :)**_

_**Xau! cuidense **_


	3. Recuerdos parte I

**_Mejor tarde que nunca..._**

**_Para mi querida y hermosa 'primita' Ines, por su cumpleaños n° 14, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, atrasado v.v_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: ~ Recuerdos parte I ~_**

Sentada en la silla del bacón de su hogar una rubia de coletas miraba hacia el horizonte, teniendo a los primeros rayos del sol y el cantar de las aves como única compañía. Estaba mirando sin ver en realidad, puesto que su mente estaba en una época más feliz que la actual. Ella se había sumergido en el mar de sus recuerdos y en sus divagaciones personales.

Le costaba creer lo ingenua que había sido al pensar que todo sería fácil y maravilloso.

Posando sus manos en su regazo fue que dejó de lamentarse y recordó unos de los mejores días de su vida, antes que todo se derrumbara, antes que todo en su vida fuera una lucha constante que sólo le traía incertidumbre, porque lo único claro en su presente era que nada estaba definido y nada era seguro.

El viento removió las hojas de los árboles y el apacible sonido que trajo consigo la transportó lejos de su infierno personal a los días en que todo en su vida era esperanza y seguridad, a pesar de su trabajo de ninja.

_***·.·.·*·.·.·***_

Acababa de llegar a Konoha y ya no necesitaba un guía que la acompañara a todas partes por el temor de que se perdiera. Aun así, había visto a su querido Shikamaru apenas y llegó a la villa. El pelinegro la estaba esperando, como siempre, en los portones de la gran aldea. Se saludaron felices de volver a verse a pesar que constantemente lo hacían, aun así, el tiempo juntos fue corto. El moreno la guió, como de costumbre, a la torre Hokage, rápidamente ella terminó con el papeleo ahí y, cuando se disponían a salir del lugar, la Godaime solicitó a Shikamaru que se quedara unos momentos más. Tsunade necesitaba de su ayuda y el pelinegro no pudo negarse.

Prometiéndole que la buscaría más tarde fue que se despidió con un corto, pero cálido beso de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, ella le sonrió feliz y se retiró del lugar.

Andaba por las calles de la aldea admirando todo, como si fuera la primera vez que la recorriera, cuando escuchó como una voz muy conocida para ella la llamaba a todo pulmón y al voltear hacia su interlocutora no pudo hacer más que sonreír feliz de volver a verla.

– ¡Temari!, ¡Temari!– La joven que la llamaba corría veloz hacia ella, sonriendo levemente – que alegría verte, hace unos seis meses que no venías por acá – la chica de pelo rosa no contuvo su alegría al ver, nuevamente, a su amiga.

– Sakura – Mencionó el nombre de la kunoichi de la hoja mientras una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro – Yo también me alegro de verte – La rubia amplió su sonrisa. Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron como solo aquellos que no se han visto en largo tiempo hacen – ya ves… el trabajo ha estado pesado – agregó, riendo y separándose de la de Konoha lo justo para verla a la cara.

– ¿Y cómo es que Shikamaru no está contigo? – Preguntó curiosa la de ojos jade rompiendo, por completo, dicho abrazo.

– Está con la Hokage… ya sabes a lo que me refiero – Sonrió traviesa al pensar que el moreno debía de estar bastante cabreado con el trabajo que la Godaime le hubiera dado.

– Oh, ya veo – Le devolvió la sonrisa a Temari – ¿dime es verdad eso que escuché?– La alumna de Tsunade cambió s sonrisa a una pícara al preguntar, con una chispa divertida en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué escuchaste? – Le preguntó Temari, también divertida. Sabía a lo que se refería su amiga, pero evitó la pregunta simplemente por el placer de hacerla rabiar.

– Jo, tu sabes – Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Pero al ver que la de Suna no le contestaría tan fácilmente fue que decidió aclarar por completo el tema – ¿es verdad que te vas a casar con Shikamaru?

Temari la miró y sonrió ampliamente, no cabiendo su felicidad en sí. Luego se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga mientras le decía:

– ¡Siii! – La chica de rosa se sorprendió por la reacción de la 'fría' Kunoichi de la arena. Sakura se quedó estática, con los brazos a sus costados, no creyendo que tan temida mujer estuviera tan eufórica – Soy tan feliz, Sakura. Unir mi vida a la de él es algo simplemente maravilloso, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir de esta forma. ¡Es ridículo estar así! Pero no puedo evitarlo – Con esa declaración, la de ojos jade, comprendió la actitud de Temari, una de las más crueles kunoichis del mundo shinobi. "_Estas más enamorada de lo que pensaba… ya te hemos perdido_" rió quedamente al saber que su amiga, aquella testaruda que no daba cabida al amor hace años atrás, iba a casarse con quien menos se esperaba y el saber que se ponía así de loquita al pensar en todo aquello, le hizo abrazarla cálidamente. En definitiva, la fiera aquella había sido domada.

– Me alegra verte así – Dijo, tras dejar de reír, la alumna de Tsunade, separándose un poco de su emocionada amiga – Temari

– ¿hum? – A la rubia no le agradó el cambio de semblante de la ninja-medico, cuyo rostro se mostraba más que travieso.

– No te nos escapas – Advirtió, rompiendo el abrazo – hoy en mi casa quédate a dormir y nos cuentas TODO de tu relación con Shikamaru. Mira que muchas estamos curiosas por saber cómo fue su relación – La de Konoha acompañaba sus palabras con exagerados ademanes – si hasta nos sorprendimos de que el vago ese tuviera novia y más nos sorprendimos al saber que eras tú – Terminó de decir Sakura mientras comenzaba a andar por la calle junto a la rubia de Suna.

La Kunoichi de la arena rió nerviosamente antes de contestar a la de cabello rosa.

– Créeme que fue una sorpresa para todos y más para mis hermanos, hubieras visto sus rostros cuando se enteraron. – Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Nunca hubiera imaginado que los hermanos de la fiera de Temari fueran tan sobreprotectores con ella – Gaara siempre permanece impasible, pero aquella vez parecía más el Gaara que conociste en los exámenes Chuunin, Shikamaru tuvo suerte al lograr escapar de la arena de él y de las marionetas de Kankurô. Aunque más sorpresa fue lo del compromiso, al parecer nadie creyó que duraríamos tanto o que fuéramos tan en serio. – Lo último lo dijo con algo de hastío en su voz, era ofensivo que nadie pensara que llegaría a casarse con el pelinegro. Aunque… a decir verdad, ni ella podía creerlo al conocer su 'gran' carácter. Ningún hombre había querido lidiar con este, salvo… "_salvo él_" pensó, sonriendo levemente al recordar a aquel genio vago de Konoha que solía apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

– guuu, calma, calma, me contarás todo esta noche junto a las demás – Detuvo Sakura la charla, aunque en el fondo quería saber más y más de aquello.

– Bien, entonces nos vemos a la noche – Y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de la Kunoichi de la hoja, alejándose de ella lo antes posible. No quería seguir siendo interrogada por Sakura a pesar de saber que a la noche tendría que soportar las preguntas de cuatro o, más bien, tres mujeres bastante insistentes. Por ahora prefería relajarse y mentalizarse para aquel momento, que casi sería una masacre. Como prefería tener que enfrentarse a sus hermanos nuevamente en vez de a toda esa tropa de obstinadas mujeres que tenía por amigas.

Y sin que se diera cuenta había llegado la noche. No había podido ver a Shikamaru, porque él tenía una misión que realizar. Le hubiera gustado estar con él antes de enfrentar el peor interrogatorio de su vida, pero simplemente ya no podía ser y no le quedaba más que afrontar a sus amigas. Tal vez y se la pasaba bien recordando los momentos de su relación con el moreno.

Llegó con mejor ánimo a la casa de Sakura en donde ya la esperaban Tenten, Hinata, Ino y la anfitriona, por supuesto. Entró y saludó muy feliz, era como ver a un grupo de niñas que no se encontraban en años o en su primera pijamada. A penas y cerrar la puerta de la casa fue atosigada por los abrazos, felicitaciones y las mil preguntas que las mujeres le hacían. Definitivamente, su interrogatorio acababa de empezar.

Gracias a la ayuda de Hinata fue que logró llegar al sofá. La pelinegra había argumentado que dejaran que la rubia de Suna se pusiera cómoda al igual que ellas. Sin embargo, apenas se sentó, las preguntas comenzaron de nuevo y esta vez ninguna de sus amigas aceptarían evasivas. A Temari no le quedaba más que contestar a lo que ellas quisieran saber.

– Bien, cuenta – Exigió Ino quien estaba en el sillón de en frente del de Temari. La de morado se detuvo un momento y luego de mirar a todas sus amigas, continuó – ¿Cómo empezó todo? – Preguntó con su tono de voz más inocente y angelical, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa que la delataba.

– Ya se saben esa historia – Evadió astutamente la aludida – Repetirla sería aburrido – Comentó para que no insistieran, ya que era vergonzoso tener que contar aquello una y otra vez.

– Bien, bien, ya entendimos – Cortó Tenten, quien estaba sentada en el apoya-brazo del sillón en que estaba la rubia de Konoha, la castaña se encontraba a la derecha de Ino – Te avergüenza recordar lo torpes que fueron los dos en ese entonces – afirmó la muchacha, produciendo el sonrojo avergonzado de la rubia de Suna, quien sentía a su orgullo derrumbarse por aquellas palabras.

– Ya, deja eso – Pidió Sakura, sentada a la derecha de Temari, en el gran sofá, Hinata ocupaba el lugar de la izquierda – Mejor cuéntanos todo lo que pasó después, sabemos que la Hokage fue la primera en enterarse, pero ¿y después?

La curiosidad de sus amigas no tenía límites y eso la estaba comenzando a exasperar. A pesar de saber a que iba, nunca se imaginó que ellas serían tan curiosas; sin embargo, debía admitir que las preguntas de ellas le hacían irremediablemente recordar todo lo vivido y lo pasado junto al estratega de la hoja. Y con un suspiro resignado fue que comenzó a responder las preguntas de las chicas de Konoha.

– Estuvimos esa tarde en el bosque hasta que se oscureció – comenzó a contar la de Suna. A su mente volvía a revivirse aquella tarde simple y mágica. Calló y se sumió en sus recuerdos.

"_pero eres mi problemática"_

"_y tú eres mi vago"_

_¿Cómo poder olvidarlo? Ese día no sólo fue vergonzoso en muchos sentidos, también fue maravilloso y como él diría: problemático, en todos sus sentidos. Luego de decirnos aquellas palabras, tomó mi mano y me dirigió a un pequeño claro, nos tumbamos y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. No es como si tuviéramos mucho que decirnos, pero cuando estaba anocheciendo él se levantó y me dijo 'acompáñame' le miré curiosa y al rato me levanté un poco molesta por su falta de atención. ¡Hombre! ¡Que ofrecer la mano para ayudar a levantarse nunca ha matado a alguien!_

_Una vez a su lado, Shikamaru cubre mis ojos con un pañuelo que acababa de sacar de su chaqueta. '¿Qué te pasa?' pregunté alarmada, intentado desvendarme. 'es una sorpresa' me dice mientras sujeta gentilmente mi mano para evitar que me quite el pañuelo. Lo segundo que supe fue que me cargó en sus brazos. Avergonzada y con las mejillas teñidas en rojo no pude hacer más que dejarme llevar. Ya era una constante el actuar sumisa a su lado y no es como si me molestara del todo, más bien, para nada. Dejar mi actitud ruda de lado, con él, era fantástico._

_Después de un tiempo andando, él se detiene y me baja. _

_Siento como me rodea y queda detrás mío para así desatar el nudo del pañuelo. Una vez mis ojos están libres de tan molesto objeto logro ver el lugar en que estamos. Es el inicio de otro claro, la diferencia radica en que éste posee una pequeña lagunilla en el centro, los árboles rodean el lugar y, como es de noche, las estrellas y la luna ya han aparecido. _

_La luna… es tan bella en este lugar. Hay luna llena y ésta se ve más grande y luminosa de lo normal. Alumbra de tal forma que el agua ha adquirido destellos azulados. _

'_hermoso' le dije, impresionada y alucinada por tal escena, y él, colocándose a mi lado, sonrió al decirme 'más lo eres tú'._

_Un beso depositado en mi mejilla y un pequeño calor en aquel lugar me hicieron ser conscientes de que adoraba que actuara así, al igual que me avergonzaba. _

_Las manos entrelazadas y la pequeña caminata hasta la orilla de la lagunilla no fueron conscientes hasta que la frescura del agua se hizo presente en el ambiente. Otro beso y uno más en los labios, con las manos aun tomadas, se hicieron presentes al tiempo que los ojos de ambos se encontraban mientras que mágicas palabras volvían a ser pronunciadas '¿quieres ser mi novia?'. La suavidad o la dulzura con que surcaron el aire impidieron que fueran asimiladas completamente._

_Un '¿qué?', la sorpresa en el rostro y la repetición de tan bella melodía, hicieron que surcara la más amplia y sincera de las sonrisas en el rostro de ambos. El tan anhelado _

'_sí', la risa fresca y las palabras burlescas por la petición colorearon las mejillas de él de un rojo intenso y vivaz. '¿no lo era ya? G-e-n-i-o… que ya antes me lo has pedido y he aceptado' la burla resuena en los oídos de él y la sonrisa altanera mostrada instantes después no hacen más que alentarlo a responder: 'aquella no cuenta, Tsunade-sama me presionó y no pude pedírtelo como deseaba hacerlo'. La sinceridad de las palabras de uno dio paso a la sorpresa del otro. Una sonrisa sincera y el abrazo efusivo a él terminaron aquella linda petición. _

_Los grillos cantando y el viento soplando indicaron la hora de volver…_

Ante el silencio de la rubia, Sakura reaccionó intentando llamar nuevamente su atención.

– ¿Qué sucedió ahí? – Y la voz de la chica resonó en los oídos de la aludida. Temari reaccionó, se ruborizó levemente y contestó.

– Me volvió a pedir que fuéramos novios – La escueta respuesta les hizo entender al resto que no obtendrían más información de aquello y, de cierta forma, lo respetaron.

– ¿Sólo eso? – La voz de Ino denotaba una falsa decepción – Shikamaru es tan aburrido para todo. Mira que desaprovechar que estaban los dos _solos, _en el bosque, pidiéndote algo que ya había hecho.

La insinuación de la rubia de larga coleta resultó, el intenso rojo en el rostro de la muchacha de la arena lo confirmaba. La risa inundó la habitación. Ver a la siempre fuerte y arrogante Temari sonrojada peor que la tímida y sumisa Hinata era algo digno de ver.

– O…no me digas que hay algo que no nos quieres contar – Volvió a arremeter Ino, no dispuesta a desaprovechar tan valiosa y única oportunidad de ver a su amiga tan avergonzada – Temari… dinos la verdad, ¿Qué pasó en el bosque? – Preguntó alarmada, falsamente claro está.

La nueva insinuación hizo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre la de Suna y que todas fueran igual de insistentes que la de la rubia de Konoha.

– Nada – Dijo una vez su vergüenza inicial se esfumó – Después de estar toda la tarde en el bosque fuimos a la casa de él – Explicó con simpleza, recuperando su color normal de piel y la seguridad que la caracterizaba. La rubia de coletas esperaba que así sus 'queridas' amigas se calmaran y dejaran de lado el tema que insinuaban, pero al notar los rostros sorprendidos de las muchachas, su rostro denotó su confusión – ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender que las tenía así.

– Ósea que conociste a sus padres ese mismo día – Afirmó la de coleta larga, aun algo sorprendida.

– Sí – Contestó como si nada la de ojos verde esmeralda, sin llegar a entender lo que perturbaba tanto a las muchachas.

– ¿Y? ¿Que pasó? ¿Como se lo tomó Yoshino-san? – preguntó, rapidamente, Ino una vez salida de su asombro inicial. Entonces, Temari entendió el por qué del aturdimiento de sus amigas. Recordó como se sintió aquella vez y simplemente un escalofrío surcó su espalda. Los recuerdos volvían a inundarla sin poder detenerlos.

'_Ya es tarde' anunció Shikamaru y sólo asentí. Nuevamente me tomó de la mano y no hice más que seguirlo. Embobada como estaba por el hermoso paisaje que nos había rodeado cuando me pidió ser su novia y la propia dicha de escuchar esas palabras nuevamente, me impidieron ser consciente del lugar hacia el que nos dirigíamos. Llegamos al patio trasero de una casa, lo miré desconcertada 'mi casa' me dijo y me quedé algo más tranquila._

– No sabía lo que se me avecinaba – Murmuró la rubia de Suna, aun perdida en sus pensamientos – Si hubiera sido consciente de aquello, entonces hubiera optado por la mejor opción – Continuó. Sus amigas la escucharon y temblaron cuando pronunció la frase siguiente – irme de inmediato de ahí.

– ¡Temari! – La castaña de chonguitos hizo volver a la realidad a la mayor de todas – ¿Qué sucedió?

Antes de contestar, la de ojos color esmeralda tragó saliva sonoramente. El gesto no pasó desapercibido y sólo causó que el resto la imitara, nerviosas y ansiosas por saber aquello que preguntaban.

– Entramos a la casa y Yoshino-san lo retó por lo tarde que era, una vez se percató de mi presencia me miró mal…seguro pensó que era la responsable del retraso de él, no le agradé… ya saben, pensó que era mala influencia para su hijo – El resto sólo asentía.

Esperaban a que la rubia se decidiera a volver a hablar, estaban nerviosas y el silencio de Temari no las ayudaba. Entonces, para el alivio del resto, ella continuó con su relato.

– Shikamaru nos presentó y le dijo que era mi guía en Konoha, él la conocía mejor y había captado la primera mala impresión que se había llevado de mi…no era el momento para contarle que éramos novios ni nada por el estilo. – Sentenció.

– Pero ¿ella no sospechó? – Para la sorpresa de todas, fue Hinata quien había hablado. La impresión de sus compañeras y que la miraran de forma tan escrutadora no le agradaba – Yo… también tengo curiosidad – Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y entonces la atención volvió a Temari.

– Debió imaginarse que algo raro pasaba, veníamos del bosque y llegamos por la parte trasera de la casa, eso ya es bastante sospechoso… pero que él le pidiera si me podía quedar a cenar lo fue más – Y no sólo lo fue para la madre de Shikamaru, las muchachas que escuchaban alzaron sus cejas, sorprendidas de que alguien como él actuara de tal forma – Sí, esa misma reacción tuvo Yoshino-san.

Un suspiro resignado y el aturdimiento del que aun eran presas sus amigas, le dieron el tiempo para que nuevamente sus recuerdos la absorbieran.

_La cena fue tensa, no por el padre de Shikamaru ni por él. Su tensión e incomodidad se debían a las preguntas con la que la atosigaba la madre del joven. ´Así que eres de Suna' había comenzado a decir la intimidante mujer, a ella no le quedaba más que asentir 'tres días, ¡vaya!, debió ser un viaje agotador' una sonrisa forzada y la sutileza del asentimiento le hicieron vislumbrar el camino que estaba tomando la conversación, aún más su objetivo._

'_Así que eres la hermana del Kazekage' un nuevo sí y la continuación de aquel monólogo le anunciaron que nada bueno traería aquello '¿la hermana mayor?' la respuesta a la pregunta derivó a algo inevitable. '¿Qué edad tienes?' la amabilidad con que fue pronunciada la pregunta y la sonrisa, aparentemente, verdadera que le ofrecían no eran más que el camuflaje para la hostilidad de la mujer frente a ella. La respuesta hizo inevitable el 'Oh, eres mayor que mi hijo por tres años' dicho con burda sorpresa. _

_Aquella implacable mujer le estaba mostrando lo que se negaba a ver: la incapacidad para estar ambos juntos, eran muchas las barreras que los separaban. _

_La cabeza gacha de la orgullosa y problemática chica de Suna le indicaron que era hora de actuar antes de que las palabras de su, igualmente, problemática madre causaran más estragos de los que ya lograba vislumbrar._

_Las palabras dichas sin previo aviso, la sorpresa en el rostro de los dos mayores y la mueca de disgusto e incredulidad de su madre le indicaron que no saldría tan fácilmente de aquel lío. Un '¿Qué dijiste?' amenazador de su queridísima progenitora no le hicieron plantearse mejor la situación. Con convicción y seguridad lo repitió: 'Temari es mi novia, se lo pedí hoy y aceptó'._

– ¿Cómo se enteró Yoshino-san? – Preguntó después de bastante rato la de ojos jade.

– Shikamaru se lo dijo mientras cenábamos – No pensaba decirles el suplicio que tuvo que pasar antes a manos de los comentarios de su suegra y no deseaba recordarlos ahora que se llevaba bien con ella. Recordar sus palabras aun le provocaba dudas a ella, duda de si estaba bien que mantuviera una relación con un joven menor que ella.

– ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE EL COBARDE DE SHIKAMARU SE ATREVIÓ A DECIRSELO ASI COMO ASI A LA GRAN Y TEMIBLE YOSHINO-SAN? – Gritó Ino. La rubia se había puesto de pie y su cara reflejaba una incredulidad y sorpresa enorme. El grito de la chica había evitado que la rubia de Suna volviera a dejarse inundar por dudas, en vez de eso sonreía divertida por la reacción de la otra rubia.

– Según me dijo después – Sí, ella también se había sorprendido de que lo hubiera dicho –Fue porque era más problemático y molesto seguir escuchando a su madre interrogarme.

– ¿Qué pasó entonces? – Preguntó la del clan Hyuuga, sin recibir esta vez ni una mirada de sorpresa por parte de sus amigas.

– Ella pensaba que algo raro pasaba entre los dos, pero nunca se imaginó que llegara a ese extremo – Le contestó aun sonriendo – Me miró con ira, yo era una mujer mayor y de otra valdea que estaba corrompiendo a su único hijo, a _su niño_. Si hubiera sido por ella, yo hubiera sido sacada de su casa a escobazo limpio, como una vil y sucia rata.

Todas se miraron con algo de temor, la madre del vago y pacifico de Shikamaru era una leona dispuesta a todo por defender a su familia. Aun no entendían como es que había terminado aceptando a Temari.

– ¿Cómo es que no lo hizo? – Preguntó Tenten una vez se dio cuenta del silencio en que estaban sumidas.

– Shikaku-san actuó como un ángel caído del cielo y evitó que la furia de su señora cayera sobre mí – Dramatizó la de coletas – Felicitó a su hijo y me dio la bienvenida a su familia. Y, antes que Yoshino-san pudiera replicar, me dio las gracias por haber salvado años atrás a su hijo de una ninja del sonido.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de sus amigas, como se notaba que Shikaku-san era el padre de Shikamaru. El hombre era tan o más inteligente que su hijo y lo había demostrado salvando a ambos de las garras de su temperamental mujer.

– Entonces a Yoshino-san se le iluminó el rostro, nunca esperó que yo hubiera salvado a Shikamaru – Contó la rubia de ojos verdes con una sonrisa en los labios – Comenzó a preguntarme por aquello y al notar que yo tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido, simplemente me aceptó…creo que le impresionó que hubiera salvado a su hijo y más que después lo hubiera regañado en el hospital.

– Sorprendente – Fue lo único que pudieron decir sus amigas. Ella les volvió a sonreír y decidieron dejarla descansar de tantas preguntas.

– Traeré algo para comer – Anunció Sakura mientras iba a la cocina.

– Te ayudo – le dijo Ino, siguiéndola.

– Que gran idea, Sakura – Dijo la castaña, juntando sus manos, feliz. Su estómago comenzaba a clamar por algo de comida, por lo que siguió a las otras dos.

Hinata y Temari permanecieron en un cómodo silencio que le permitió a la rubia volver a recordar.

'_Con que Temari-san te salvó la vida y además de acabar con tu enemigo te reprendió en el hospital' resumió Yoshino la historia que le acababan de contar. El sí de su hijo le devolvía la risa que hace minutos atrás acababa de parar. El ambiente parecía más ligero que antes y la ruda mujer no había vuelto a mencionar el noviazgo de los jóvenes luego de la interrupción de su marido. _

_Al menos, hasta que trajo un poco de té de la cocina y notó la mirada embelezada de los chicos. Arrugó su entrecejo y luego de repartir las tazas y ver la tierna sonrisa de la joven de Suna no pudo hacer más que suspirar resignada. Se sentó y la miró seriamente 'eres mayor que mi hijo la tensión volvió, la muchacha contestó apenas y de forma audible 'sí, pero…'. La interrupción dio paso a la sorpresa, nunca hubieran imaginado recibir tal respuesta de parte de tan ruda mujer. Las palabras de aceptación flotaron en el aire y en la cabeza de los menores, haciéndolos sonreír dulcemente._

'_Si el vago sin intereses de mi hijo te ha elegido es porque algo especial vio en ti. Bienvenida a la familia Nara, Temari-san'_

Una sonrisa dulce recorrió el rostro de la rubia ojos verdes después de recordar tan maravillosas palabras. La relación que mantenía con la madre de Shikamaru era el de amigas, después de un comienzo tan desastroso, le impresionaba el hecho de llevarse tan bien con ella. Pero no dudaba al pensar que eso se debía a lo parecida que eran y a la complicidad que adquirían cuando de mandar o regañar a los hombres de la familia Nara se trataba.

* * *

**_Neechan, he ganado nuestro duelo jujuju. ya me cobraré mi premio hahaha ;)_**

**_Gracias por la paciencia infinita que siempre me tienen jeje ^^U y muchas gracias por leer :D _**

**_ ~REVIEW~ _**

**_(?)_**

**_Besitos y abrazos, hasta la proxima ;) _**


	4. Recuerdos parte II

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Sisisisi, tardé. Gran novedad en mi u.u … mi excusa? Ninguna, soy una vaga ._.**_

_**Solo espero que les guste… y debería tener una advertencia, no?**_

_**Advertencia: intento de lemon, lime … **_

_**Bah! Es tan suave que .. decidan ustedes. **_

_**hay uno que otro detallito x ahí importante (:**_

_**Besos ~ **_

_**Capitulo dedicado a **__**beauty little star**_, _**quien me recordó bastante que tenía que actualizar esta historia ^^U… ya, enserio (:, espero que te guste :D y al resto ;)**_

_**(como que este fic está dedicado a muchas personas )**_

* * *

**_CAPITULO 4: ~ Recuerdos parte II ~_**

Las chicas volvieron de la cocina y depositaron las fuentes con comida en la mesa de centro, se sentaron en los mismos puestos que inicialmente ocupaban, se acercaron a éstos y continuaron hablando mientras probaban bocado.

– Vaya que te tocó difícil, Temari – Afirmó Sakura, admirando la fortaleza de su amiga – pero me imagino que lo fue aún más para Shikamaru – Sonrió divertida y más tarde una carcajada acompañó a su sonrisa. Todo por recordar las palabras que en la tarde la muchacha de Suna había pronunciado – ¿Cómo fue que se lo dijeron a tus hermanos?

La pregunta aclaró las anteriores palabras de la peli-rosa, y más aún su risa, para el resto de las chicas de Konoha.

– Pues… – Temari agachó un poco su rostro y sonrió levemente, avergonzada. Gesto poco común en ella, pero que demostraba bien como se sentía – resulta que…– Ahora sus mejillas fueron las que delataron su vergüenza al adquirir un tono carmín.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo dilo de una vez! – Exigió Ino. Impaciente por la demora de Temari.

– Mientras más rápido lo digas mejor – Acotó Tenten con calma y la rubia de Suna, al sentir la presión de las miradas de sus amigas en ella, gritó lo que antes no lograba decir, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al hacerlo.

– ¡Ellos no sabía nada! – La sorpresa inundó a las kunoichi de la Hoja.

– No es para avergonzarse – Acotó Hinata, posando una mano en el hombro de la rubia, comprensiva con lo dicho por la nerviosa chica de la Arena.

– Es cierto – Dijo Sakura – No entiendo por qué te cuesta decir que no le habías contado a ellos.

– Eso es lo de menos – Comenzó a explicar Temari, más tranquila que antes – Lo vergonzoso es como se enteraron – Y, al decir aquello, sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear, pero más intensamente que antes.

– ¿Co…cómo se enteraron? – Preguntó con cierto temor la de cabello color chocolate.

– Nos encontraron en…– Hizo una pausa y no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

– ¿En…? – Preguntaron todas al unísono, tan nerviosas como la mayor.

– ¡En la cama! – Gritó cerrando los ojos para evitar la mirada de sus amigas y agachando la cabeza como si la hubieran regañado.

– E… en la… en la ca… ¡¿en la cama? – Tartamudearon sorprendidas y sonrojadas por aquella revelación.

El tímido asentimiento de la de coletas hizo que el resto gritara un "¡¿qué?" enardecido. Temari, que aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, se obligó a mirar a las chicas de Konoha…

Grave error.

La mirada pervertida de Sakura, el desconcierto de Ino, el enrojecimiento de Hinata y el brillo curioso de los ojos de Tenten le indicaron que lo mejor hubiera sido no hablar de aquella ocasión. Definitivamente, sus amigas eran singulares. Pasado el asombro inicial todas salieron con cosas que avergonzaron aún más a la de la Arena.

– ¿En la cama? – Preguntó una aun consternada Ino – ¿Con Shikamaru?

Las chicas no entendían el tono usado por la de coleta larga, no entendían que era lo extraño de aquella situación si ellos eran novios.

– ¿Con quién más va a ser? – Preguntó irónica la de Suna, ya menos avergonzada que antes. Sin embargo, si hubiera sabido la respuesta que le iba a dar Ino, no hubiera dicho nada.

– Shikamaru… mi compañero de equipo… el cobarde N ° 1 de Konoha… el ninja más vago de la Hoja… al que todo le parece problemático… ¿de ese chico me hablas? ¿De él me dices que hizo lo más problemático que pudo haber hecho con la _hermana _del _Kazekage_? – Ok, con esa descripción ¿Quién no entendería su punto?

– Simplemente no me lo imagino en esa situación – Concluyó cruzándose de brazos un tanto sonrojada por la '_nueva_' imagen de su amigo.

Tras la contestación de Ino, la otra rubia enrojeció, nuevamente avergonzada. Sin embargo, lo dicho por la de morado era lo más leve y menos vergonzoso de la noche.

– Es verdad – Dijo Tenten – Imaginar a alguien como Shikamaru en esa situación es extraño, sobre todo si piensas el riesgo que corrían a ser descubiertos, como en verdad sucedió – Antes de terminar de hablar, sonrió por lo irónico de aquel momento – Eso es demasiado problemático para él.

Una risa ligera se escuchó como respuesta a tales palabras. Temari tan sólo sonrió, aliviada por aquella frase de Tenten y por la atmosfera del lugar.

"_Si supieran que él es el más insistente en eso" _una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro al recordar aquello _"bueno, pero no sólo él lo deseaba"._ Su sonrisa se amplió, su ritmo cardiaco aumento un poco, su rostro enrojeció levemente y sus mente comenzó a vagar por sus recuerdos.

_Un caluroso, pero normal día en Sunagakuren. El ruido de las calles llenas de gente llegó a sus oídos, provocando que una sonrisa afable surcara su rostro. Observaba maravillada como las calles cobraban vida a su avance, pero pronto su atención fue ocupada por algo más… o más bien… alguien._

"_quien diría que una mujer tan cruel pudiera lucir como una niña de cinco años encandilada por las luces de un festival" _

_No era normal que hablara tanto, pero había entendido que se había sorprendido al verla tan alegre. En cualquier otro momento hubiera avanzado lentamente hasta poder darle un suave golpe por sus palabras y luego abrazarlo con igual lentitud, disfrutando del momento, hasta fundirse en sus brazos. Hace más de cinco meses que no lo veía. _

_Sin embargo, aquel chico problemático no se encontraba solo y ellos no estaban en la quietud del bosque del clan Nara. _

_Shikamaru se encontraba en compañía del indiscreto de Kankurô, además, estaban en las pobladas calles del mercado de Suna. Nada de lo que deseaba hacer podía ser hecho sin que hubiera preguntas que aún no era capaz de responder ni afrontar. Tal vez todo eso era producto del hecho que los consejeros de Suna deseaban 'asegurar' su futuro con el hijo del feudal, pero que gracias a Gaara aún no lograban concretar. Aun así, decir que tenía una relación con un shinobi de otra aldea no era lo más adecuado en aquel momento, en donde todos estaban atacando a Gaara para hacerlo caer y así llegar a ella. Por lo mismo, el boca suelta de Kankurô no podía sospechar nada._

"_¿no son esas muchas palabras para un vago como tú?" la frase burlesca, dio paso a una sonrisa de igual característica en los labios femeninos._

"_¡Tsk!" un chasquido de lengua y un "problemática" salieron de la boca del forastero, quien sonrió de lado al descubrir que le agradaba que le dieran 'pelea'._

– Vamos, cuenta como fue – La emoción que impregnó la voz de la de ojos jade sorprendió levemente a Temari quien, aun aturdida por aquella petición, dijo:

– Veo que esos pervertidos que tienes por compañeros te contagiaron – todas rieron salvo la aludida, la cual enrojeció de bruces.

– ¡Que bah! Si ya era así – picó Ino, provocando una nueva carcajada por parte del resto.

– Es cierto – Aportó la de chonguitos – Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, lo que en verdad queremos saber es como llegaron a hacerlo, cuando y en donde, además de que tan bueno fue – La risa pícara de Tenten inundó el lugar, contagiando al resto, salvo a Temari quien sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas ardían.

No logró evitar que las preguntas de la castaña estimularan su buena memoria, pero no se perdió en sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que le contestara a la chica.

– Fue en Suna, en su habitación, de noche y estuvo in-cre-í-ble – Esta vez no se cortó, sonrió victoriosa al observar el rostro perplejo de las chicas. Entonces, tras pasar su vista una por una, continuó – Shikamaru se quedó en nuestra casa, cortesía de Kankurô, nos abstuvimos por respeto a mis hermanos por dos días, pero el tercero… bueno, ya saben…hace tiempo que había tensión sexual entre ambos… – se encogió de hombros y recibió el asentimiento de ellas – había estado un poco alicaído, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto calor… se retiró antes y me preocupó un poco, por lo que en la noche visité su habitación para ver como seguía y una cosa llevó a la otra – Se sumió en sus recuerdos, sin saber que años más tarde alguien más recordaría esa noche con anhelo.

_***·.·.·*·.·.·***_

Un moreno de coleta alta se acercó a paso calmo al limite entre su habitación y el balcón, observando con cuidado de no ser visto a la hermosa, pero triste, joven que miraba el amanecer de un nuevo día. El semblante de ella ya no era el mismo que meses atrás en donde la esperanza y felicidad se desbordaban contagiando a quien la viera.

Se sintió culpable al no poder hacer gran cosa por ella y el pesar se volvió a apoderar de él. Suspiró apesadumbrado, ella no se despegaba de aquel sector del hogar que habían intentado formar y él sólo era capaz de observarla desde lejos, añorando el pasado, esos días en que todo estaba bien, a pesar de sus vidas como shinobis.

La noche recién pasada, iluminada por una hermosa luna, se parecía a esa en que tan feliz y desdichado fue, por lo que recordarla en tan desesperado momento, lo transportó a ese cuarto de cuatro paredes que casi se convirtió en su tumba. A un instante que volvería a repetir así tuviera que pagar con su vida…

A un instante, que en otro tiempo, su adorada princesa recordó con el mismo ahínco que él.

_***·.·.·*·.·.·***_

_La brisa nocturna se colaba por entre la tela de unas ligeras cortinas, ubicadas a la derecha de una cama, elevándolas a su sutil paso. La luz de luna hacía lo propio, revelando con su plateado brillo el cuerpo masculino que yacía en la cómoda cama en medio de la habitación._

_No dormía, su mirar vagaba por el techo del lugar, buscando la paz que la belleza femenina le quitaba con cada nueva muestra de vida y vitalidad que entregaba al mundo y, más aún, cuando se trataba de él._

_Se lamentaba el haber sufrido una descompensación a causa de las altas temperaturas de ese lugar, la cual había evitado que pudiera seguir disfrutando de la presencia de su amada princesa. Frustrándolo. Deseaba escabullirse hasta la habitación de ella; pero por respeto a sus hermanos, que tan bien lo habían acogido en su propio hogar, no lo había echo. _

_En tan deplorable estado se encontraba cuando percibió como se formaba una silueta un tanto familiar detrás de la cortina. Aquella presencia sólo era perceptible gracias a la luz de la luna que bañaba la habitación. Sin embargo, él la adivinaba sin necesidad de verla ni oírla, la adivinaba con sólo el cambio de la brisa del viento al toparse con su cuerpo, con sus dorados cabellos. Advertía su presencia con sólo notar una leve perturbación en el ambiente que lo rodeaba, como rayos de sol abriéndose paso entre esponjosas nubes, porque su presencia iluminaba su mundo, al menos, eso pensaba cada vez que lograba percibirla incluso antes que estuviera dentro de su campo visual. Porque Temari alegraba su mundo, le daba vida y él se atrevía a asegurar que no eran cuentos de un soñador ni frases de un romántico, porque él, Nara Shikamaru, no era nada de eso y si lo parecía, era, es y siempre sería a causa del amor que por aquella mujer sentía, siente y siempre sentirá. _

_Se incorporó en la cama para apreciarla mejor. Iba a hablar, a preguntarle que hacía ahí, pero, como siempre, las palabras sobraban entre ellos… salvo, claro, cierta ocasión en que ambos actuaron como bobos. _

_Temari se acercó rauda y silenciosa hasta él quien, por su característica pereza, demoró en sentarse en la cama dándole el tiempo que necesitaba hasta recorrer el trecho que los separaba y situarse, de pie, al costado del lecho. _

_La miró y se enfocó en sus bellos orbes verdes iluminados levemente por la luna quienes contestaron, como la claridad de un nuevo amanecer, a la pregunta no formulada. La princesa de Suna, su princesa, se encontraba preocupada por él, por su estado de salud. _

_Se sintió fatal por haber causado aquel sentimiento en ella, e intentando disipar su preocupación, fue que la atrajo hacia sí jalándola dulcemente de la cintura. Hizo que se sentara a su lado izquierdo mientras él giraba levemente su cuerpo y, una vez que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, estiró su brazo derecho, que se encontraba libre, hacia la joven y, con el dorso de su mano, acarició la tersa piel de su mejilla mientras su zurda sujetaba firmemente la estrecha cintura femenina. _

_Los ojos cerrados de Temari fueron el regocijo de él, que se vio menguado sólo por sus ansias de acaparar los labios femeninos luego de haber reparado en ellos. _

_Con avidez, juntó sus labios y, con dulzura, sellaron el primero de muchos besos que habría en aquella noche mágica y casi fatal..._

_***·.·.·*·.·.·***_

– Vamos, cuéntanos– animó Sakura a su amiga y ella, con un suspiro resignado, comenzó a narrar de forma vivida y elegante, hipnotizando a las muchachas, quienes no se atrevieron a interrumpir su relato.

– La preocupación me llevó a internarme en el oscuro manto de la noche, roto por la luz de la luna llena y las titilantes estrellas. Fácilmente me interné en su habitación por una ventana abierta, el verlo reaccionar y hacer amago de levantarse calmaron mi preocupación, aun así, me acerqué rápidamente a él para observar que se encontrara bien del todo. – una pausa y las ansias del resto aumentaron. Sonriendo levemente complacida por el efecto de su voz e historia en sus amigas hizo que continuara hablando.

– Mayor fue mi sorpresa al llegar a su lado y sentirme rodear la cintura por su firme mano izquierda, que me exigió sentarme junto a él, más sólo pude ver sus ojos antes de sentir su tibio aliento sobre mis labios, erizando mi piel…

Un beso prohibido frente al resto dio paso al escalofrío en mi espalda. El revoloteo de mil mariposas se posó sobre mi pecho y las ansias de acortar _toda_ distancia entre ambos guio el resto de las jóvenes e inexpertas acciones de aquella noche.

Sólo por _instinto_. Sólo por las _hormonas_.

Dando paso a la _atracción_. Dejando más que simple _**deseo**_ sin obviarlo.

Con una idea en mente, mis orbes verdes se iluminaron al observar la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de mi amado Shikamaru. – para ese entonces el resto ya no controlaba sus corazones galopantes de emoción.

– "El _**deseo**_ se dice del anhelo de saciar _**un gusto**_" – continuó la rubia, sin tregua para sus apasionadas amigas – Recordé y supe, sin necesidad de un espejo donde ver mi reflejo, que mis ojos contenía un brillo especial, distinto al de siempre… un brillo travieso, no, más bien… _lujurioso_. – para ese entonces, las jóvenes de Konoha, tragaron saliva, expectantes y alucinadas, se veian ellas mismas en la situación de la de Suna y eso sólo contribuyó a avivar el fuego en su interior.

– Me acerqué a su cuerpo, a su oído y susurré con exacta lentitud: 'Tengo ansias de ti… me daré el gusto de hacer y obtener lo que deseo' – eso fue más de lo que ellas podían soportar, la pasión se colaba en cada rincón de su ser. Sin embargo, no hubo tregua – Acto seguido mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo la tensión de su cuerpo ante mi atrevimiento. Seguí con lo mio, cerrando los ojos para mayor deleite. – y antes del final, unas ultimas palabras fueron dicha con lentitud abrazadora, dueña de una lujuriosa pasión que su dueña no era capaz de notar.

– Pensé que se paralizaría… que deliciosa equivocación… –

Silencio. No había nada más que decir, las jóvenes kunoichis estaban reavivando sus propios recuerdos removidos por tan candente relato. Quien diría que aquello sólo era el comienzo de esa noche, la cual aun estaba siendo recordada por quien la viviese.

Silencio. Un mutuo acuerdo de reflexión o de simple añoro por el pasado. Instante en que todo volvía a ser… por el silencio de las portadoras de tales recuerdos reavivados.

Inquietante fue el saber que en otro tiempo aquel mismo reflexivo silencio daba paso a los mismos recuerdos que la fémina de Sunagakuren.

Inquietante es, que a pesar del tiempo y el espacio que los distanciaban, sus recuerdos pudieran fundirse y crear la perspectiva completa de lo que fue un mágico momento. Prueba que su unión aun es más poderosa que cualquier adversidad, trayendo consigo una desconocida esperanza. Trayendo intensos recuerdos…

_La leve brisa que entraba por la ventana fue cortada al rozar una delgada, pero firme mano masculina, de igualmente delgados y elegantes largos dedos, cuyo casi imperceptible temblar aumentó un poco por el invisible contacto. A pesar de ese profundo temor que se siente ante la visión de una musa irrealmente bella, pudo más el instinto…_

_La frialdad que poseía la tostada piel femenina, a causa de una helada noche, fue quemada por el calor, primero, de los dedos masculinos en la pierna izquierda de la rubia princesa, la cual fue recorrida en toda su extensión una vez que la palma de la mano intrusa fue depositada en tal suavidad demencial._

_La sorpresa y, sobretodo, la lentitud del roce no hizo más que arrancar de la joven un sonido que, en oídos del moreno, asemejaba perfectamente el placentero ronroneo de un gatito hábilmente acariciado._

_El goce que transmitía cada nueva repetición de tal sonido marcaba el delicioso avance de aquella mano ajena e incitó a su dueño a buscar y conquistar el lugar exacto del que surgía._

_Shikamaru desplazó su zurda al fino rostro femenino acariciándolo y apartándolo hacia atrás, de forma dulce, lo suficiente para que sus labios pudieran recorrer el bronceado y sabroso cuello de la dueña de sus delirios. Quien, a cada nueva conquista masculina, le premiaba con el placer de sus gemidos._

_No fue hasta que la piel de la curva de su cuello fue capturada entre los tersos y apetecibles labios masculinos que reaccionó. Temari abrió sus ojos de golpe y el brillo lunar permitió observar su oscurecida mirada, cegada de placentera lujuria, augurando la pasión que pronto se desataría por completo._

_Llevo sus inexpertas manos hasta el torso del estratega y recorrió sobre la molesta tela el marcado cuerpo de su compañero. Sintió la tensión y nerviosismo de joven, producto de tan sorpresiva acción y supo que debía calmarlo. _

_Mientras sus manos trazaban el camino marcado por el entrenamiento ninja de su amado, su boca exigió el contacto con la del shinobi. El beso se les antojó lento y cadencioso, al punto de detener el tiempo y morir en ese acto. Y si alguien le hubiera preguntado al Nara que sentía en aquel momento, definitivamente hubiera dicho que estaba muriendo y reviviendo al mismo tiempo, porque aquel beso más parecía la danza de las llamas chispeantes de una hipnotizadora hoguera que la unión de dos bocas. _

_Una vez roto aquel fogoso contacto; sus manos buscaron, hábiles, el termino de la camiseta del moreno y, sin permiso alguno, comenzó a desprender, con delirante lentitud, tan molesta prisión del trabajado torso masculino. El joven se dejó hacer con una sonrisa ladeada y altiva al comprobar las ansias de él que poseía la rubia, su rubia._

_Temari disfrutaba cada segundo e intentaba alargarlo lo que más pudiera para así grabarlo con fuego en su piel. Sin embargo, una vez se deshizo de la camiseta de su amado vago se paralizó ante el rostro de este, el cual tenía grabado en toda su expresión la palabra deseo._

_Shikamaru se aprovechó de la turbación de su preciosa flor del desierto para tomarla en brazos, tumbarla sobre el lecho e inclinarse un poco sobre ella. Su boca buscó con ansias renovadas la de la rubia y una vez encontrado su objetivo, la besó con una pasión y energía pocas veces mostradas por él._

_Abandonó el dulce néctar que le ofrecía la cavidad de la joven para guiar sus labios a lugares que gritaban por su atención. A su paso dejó un camino brillante y húmedo, el cual nació en la tersa boca femenina para seguir por su elegante cuello hasta el comienzo del escote de la de ojos verdes. _

_Apartó con brío, y cierta delicadeza, la molesta tela, abriendo apenas el escote lo suficiente para besar su clavícula y el nacimiento de sus pechos. No conforme con eso, bajó sus manos contorneando la silueta de su amada; quien estaba dedicada a sentir cada nueva ocurrencia del shinobi sobre ella. Esquicitos escalofríos invadían todo su cuerpo, en especial cierta parte sur de su anatomía que, en conjunto, entrecortaban su respiración, llenando todos los rincones de la habitación, perturbando aun más la mente y los sentidos masculinos. _

_El estratega de la Hoja dirigió, tembloroso, sus dedos al borde del obi de Temari, e increíblemente, lo deshizo sin vacilación. Lanzó la tela al suelo y se separó lo suficiente de la rubia, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, para observar su rostro levemente enrojecido y la revoltura de su yukata bajo él. Entonces, fue consciente de sus actos y lo que pretendía hacer, sintió más que nunca el contacto con la joven, quemándolo, y una oleada electrizante surcó todo su cuerpo, contrayendo músculos que ni sabía que poseía. El pánico se hubiera apoderado de él, acobardándolo, de no haber sido por su problemática quien atrapó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo al propio para terminar besándolo con dulzura y amor puro. _

_La decisión y el calor volvieron a él, quien ya daba muestras de su excitación bajo la tela de su pantalón. Guio sus manos por las piernas de Temari, su primera conquista del cuerpo femenino, subió hasta los muslo de la joven, apartando la tela del yukata a su paso. Todo sin romper el contacto con los tersos labios de la chica de ojos verdes. _

_La temperatura aumentaba a cada nueva caricia de parte de ambos. Shikamaru atendía la cara interna de los muslos de la rubia, acariciando con vehemencia y suavidad. Temari recorría con su zurda la espalda del joven shinobi y con su diestra acariciaba con ímpetu el torso y abdomen descubierto del muchacho. _

_No fue hasta que él rozó, con los pulgares, su intimidad y subió sus manos hasta sus caderas, apartando la tela a su paso, que despertó de su sueño. Escuchó su entrecortada respiración unirse y confundirse con la de él hasta que un electrizante y fuerte escalofrío la obligó a arquear ligeramente su espalda tras el atrevimiento del chico. Llevó sus manos al rostro del moreno, paseándolas por las finas facciones del Nara, recorriéndolas con vehemencia hasta guiarlas a su nuca, acariciando y hundiendo, con lentitud, sus dedos en el amarrado cabello de él. Siguió su lento recorrido hasta toparse con la molesta goma que mantenía aquella coleta en alto, tiró de ésta con desesperación hasta liberar los oscuros cabellos que cayeron en cascada hasta el rostro del muchacho, quien abrió sus ojos y observó los de ella._

_Si a Temari le había parecido más salvaje con su cabello suelto, nada se comparaba al mirar que él poseía en esos momentos. Sus ojos, ante la luz de la luna, mostraban un brillo fiero, peligroso y, sobre todo, lascivo en extremo. Quien diría que aquel vago y pacifico shinobi, a quien todo le parecía problemático, pudiera lucir de esa forma tan… fascinante y vivaz, simplemente…no parecía de este mundo. _

_Ser consciente de la forma en que la miraba aquel hombre la perturbó y excitó más que cualquier caricia. Esos oscuros ojos dejaban entre ver más deseo que cualquier otro acto y sólo los verdes ojos de ella lograban equiparar un poco de la pasión que esas negras joyas despedían. _

_Shikamaru buscó el oído de su compañera hasta rozarlo con sus labios, produciéndoles un leve y gratificante cosquilleo a ambos, un segundo después le susurró con la voz ronca, llena de excitación, ternura y pasión: '**ámame, pequeña, como sólo tu puedes hacerlo'**_

_No tuvo que decir más, la magia de esas siete palabras y la delicadeza con que fueron dichas pudieron más que cualquier indecisión que pudiera haber albergado la joven, quien, llevada por la pasión de su compañero, fue que se aventuró a sentarse en la cama, obligándolo a imitar su movimiento. Buscó su boca, devorándola sin contemplaciones una vez la alcanzó. Al tiempo llevó sus pequeñas manos hasta el borde del pantalón del shinobi y rápidamente de deshizo de él junto a la ayuda de Shikamaru, quien apenas lograba mantenerse cuerdo… cortesía de los intrépidos labios de su problemática rubia, los cuales recorrían su abdomen al tiempo que sus agiles manos se deshacían de su pantalón._

_Los movimientos de ella hicieron que su yukata se abriera por completo, ofreciéndole, por unos segundos, al pelinegro una visión de ensueño. Buscando nuevamente tal beldad fue que, tomando de los hombros a Temari, la obligó a alzarse para ver algo más que su revoltosa cabellera rubia._

'_**lo siento, quiero ser posesivo esta vez' **_

_Se disculpó al ver la mueca poco contenta de ella al haberla apartado. Sin embargo, no se detuvo más, le dijo aquellas nuevas siete palabras mirándola directamente a sus verdes orbes, pero ahora su visión se entretenía escrutando cada rincón de la delantera femenina sin vergüenza alguna._

_No conforme con haberla apartado de si mismo para deleitarse él, tumbó a la rubia en la cama, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Bajó su rostro hasta un lugar que había evitado, no con facilidad, y humedeció con su tibia lengua la ardiente piel del pecho femenino. Con avidez soltó el broche del bracier y, antes que la joven pudiera volver a gemir, deslizó con cierta lentitud y delicadeza la tela de la yukata que cubría los hombros de Temari. Alzó levemente a la rubia y llevó sus manos por debajo del bien formado trasero de la joven para deslizar, hacia arriba, el resto de la suave tela de la prenda que le evitaba una mayor apreciación de la obra de arte que era el cuerpo de Temari. Una vez la liberó de aquella ropa, no tuvo reparo en lanzarla lejos de ellos, cayendo ésta junto al obi de la muchacha. Mismo destino sufrió el delicado bracie morado de la chica una vez fue retirado con lascivia por el moreno._

_Volvió a tumbarla y, al observar cierto temor en su sonrojado rostro, la besó con una dulzura que nunca creyó capaz de entregar. Los brazos de tan fuerte mujer rodearon su cuello con delicadeza y sus largos dedos se hundieron con deleite en los negros cabellos. Mantuvieron ese tierno contacto hasta que el sentir el revoloteo del suave cuerpo de ella bajo el propio lo incitaron a conocerlo más a cabalidad._

_Alzó su rostro, enfocó los orbes verdes nublados de goce y pasión llevando su mano a la mejilla de ella. Acarició su rostro, besó efímeramente sus labios y bajó por su cuello hasta encontrar el endurecido pezón izquierdo de la rubia. Sus manos siguieron el camino trazado por su boca con tardía vehemencia mientras sus labios besaban y cubrían por completo el antes mencionado pezón. Notaba con cada célula de su cuerpo como la dificultosa respiración de la joven hacía subir y bajar sus pechos con un ritmo demencial, sentía el desbocado latir del corazón de Temari, haciéndolo desear más, manifestando todo aquello no sólo con sus gestos, sino también con su pronunciada erección._

_Ignorando su dolorosa muestra de excitación fue que guio su zurda hasta el turgente seno derecho de Temari, abarcándolo primero con su mano extendida para luego comenzar a masajearlo con esmero, cariño y lascivia. Mientras, su boca, su lengua y labios revoloteaban del sabroso seno izquierdo a la clavícula de la rubia, mojando, mordiendo, succionando y besando esas zonas del cuerpo femenino y todo lo que estuviera entre éstas. _

_Temari logró apartar unos momentos las cadenciosas caricias y sus consecuencias de su mente para lograr rodear con sus largas y torneadas piernas la cintura del moreno. Con un rápido, certero y sorpresivo movimiento se posicionó sobre el estratega de Konoha, quien se dejó hacer, mostrando una sonrisa ladeada ante tal acción. _

_Los labios femeninos besaron el torso y abdomen de Shikamaru mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos y sus costados hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. Acarició por sobre la tela, provocando que el moreno se retorciera bajo ella, esa conquista la incitó a bajar sus besos hasta el limite entre la carne y la tela, desplazando con brío la ropa de la piel. _

_Una vez se deshizo de la única prenda del pelinegro, la cual tuvo el mismo destino que el resto de las prendas, su boca fue ocupada por la del Nara. Posesivo, deslizó sin miramientos la última prenda de la rubia. _

'_**sólo puedo y quiero amarte a ti'**_

_Una intensa y oscura mirada, llena de verdad. El beso vehemente entre los amantes. Caricias que denotan amor puro. Las respiraciones entrecortadas junto al rápido latir de dos corazones que forman uno solo. Los jadeos y gemidos apasionados. Y, sin ser menos, las manos descubriendo un cuerpo extraño hasta ese entonces._

_Piel con piel, boca contra boca, calor emanando calor. Dos cuerpos hechos para encajar a la perfección, uniéndose ante la luna como testigo, dejando de ser dos para convertirse en uno. "somos dos en uno". _

_Un grito ahogado bajo el delicioso manto de un beso amoroso. El silencio y la quietud apoderándose de aquel instante en que la penetración se hace realidad y la "flor" femenina es entregada al niño hecho hombre._

_Un alza en la temperatura se percibe una vez las caderas masculinas son rodeadas por la suavidad de las piernas femeninas. El lento comienzo de un vaivén se continúa con el abrazo entre los jóvenes amantes y las voces ininteligibles que abarcan todo espacio en la habitación. Es un juego, una pasión de otro mundo en donde lo prohibido es normal, en donde tal intensa unión es la danza mundial en practica. Un mundo más allá de las nubes, las estrellas y el cielo mismo. Un mundo que sólo comparte con el nuestro, la luna. Más tiene en común la pasión de dos amantes y más…_

_Todo aumenta en intensidad. La rapidez de los movimientos provoca que las caderas choquen produciendo un sonido hueco amortiguado por las gotas de sudor que, por el esfuerzo, comienzan a llenar la piel de ambos jóvenes. _

_Los dedos de ella buscaron apoyo en la espalda del moreno, aferrándose a ésta como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Simplemente, no distaba mucho de la realidad…_

_Unos cabellos rebeldes cayeron hasta la piel de Temari cuando el pelinegro buscó refugio en la curva de su cuello, distrayéndose en su trayecto, mordiéndolo. _

_El instinto lo hizo agarrar con fuerza las bien formadas nalgas de la de ojos verdes, apretándolos para profundizar su embiste._

_Un par de minutos después, la fuerza e intensidad del clímax arrastró a la rubia, contrayendo su cuerpo, haciéndola arquear su espalda como una gata al desperezarse. Las contracciones envolvieron el miembro masculino, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco embistes más antes de acabar él también. _

_Apoyó su frente en el hombro de su diosa del viento con la respiración agitada y con algunas hebras de cabello pegadas al rostro por la traspiración. Temari no estaba muy diferente a él, aun así logró recuperarse lo suficiente para hacer que se tumbara a su costado, una vez así, buscó refugio entre los brazos y el torso del moreno. Definitivamente, esa era la mejor y más cómoda almohada que alguna vez hubiera ocupado._

_Media hora más tarde la rubia aun jugueteaba, con sus dedos, en el pecho del menor hasta que la pasión y deseo del anterior acto volvieron a él, contagiándola. Temari decidió que esta vez sería ella quien mandara, por lo que se posicionó sobre el muchacho comenzando a recorrer con sus labios la quemante piel de Shikamaru. _

_Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un sorpresivo golpe…_

* * *

_**La vdd me hice un lio con los narradores, pero creo que logré justificarlo … aun asi T^T que caos!**_

_**Buee hay unas partes que me encantaron, mas que por el contenido, fue la forma en que logré narrarlas *-* , eso me dejó satisfecha (:**_

_**Sin mas que decir, me despido ^^ besitos y abrazos ~**_

_**Gracias por leer y posiblemente comentar xP**_


End file.
